Running in Water
by tabjoy13
Summary: The Uchiha coup succeeds. If Itachi and Shisui would exchange their clan to save the whole village, then why not sacrifice the Hokage's life to save their entire clan? This is a Kakashi-centric story where he is a missing nin. The Uchiha clan being alive and organized is part of the setting rather than the plot. Most of the story takes place in the Land of Water.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

"We need to be launching our own investigation," one voice cried. "If they're going to blame us then we should at least have an answer for them."

"No one has officially accused us of anything," Fugaku said in the most soothing voice he could. Despite the length of the meeting, he had to be the voice of reason. His patience was wearing thin but he would endure. "It's been years, what do you suggest we do that we haven't done already? All of our clan was accounted for that night. They have no proof that an Uchiha summoned the Nine-Tails."

"They can't _officially_ accuse us without proof," another voice chimed in. "But that doesn't stop them from holding my son back from advancing his career outside the Police Force."

Several voices mumbled in agreement. Fugaku frowned at the assembly. It was becoming difficult to keep his clan content in these trying times. He was afraid that drastic action would soon be the only thing to satisfy them. A small voice interrupted the clan head's thoughts.

"Father," Itachi said quietly from the corner. The young ANBU never missed a clan meeting, but today he'd been late and had only now slipped in. The boy's face was ashen which gave Fugaku pause. Itachi would never have interrupted, especially after coming in late, if it wasn't important.

Fugaku turned fully to face Itachi. The rest of the clan quieted to hear what the tardy young man had to say.

"I think we need to consider the Sharingan that are _outside_ of the clan," Itachi said slowly. His face was still pale.

"The Hatake?" Cried a voice in the back, "there's no way that thief has mastered the eye to such an extent."

Fugaku half glanced back, silencing the man. Some color returned to Itachi's face at this comment, an angry blushing of his cheeks. He opened his mouth but Fugaku was already speaking. "Hatake Kakashi would never endanger this village or Uzumaki Kushina. He knew better than most the stakes surrounding the woman's pregnancy."

Any mumbling about Kakashi was silenced at his words. As much as the Uchiha disliked Obito's Sharingan being outside of clan control, they couldn't deny the Hatake's loyalty to the village and the late Fourth Hokage.

Fugaku turned back to his son. Itachi's dark eyes still flashed with anger, the news he carried nearly burst out of him right then.

"What is it Itachi? Whom do you mean?"

Since Itachi had joined ANBU, he'd had the privilege to see many top-secret documents previously barred from his sight. In an attempt to learn more about his ANBU Captain, he'd accessed what he could of Hatake Kakashi's file. Satisfied with his reading that night, and aware of the imminent clan meeting, Itachi had been putting the file away, when one spare document caught his eye. It was an incident report from a year ago, regarding the transfer of "Kinoe/Tenzo" to Kakashi's ANBU team. Itachi knew Tenzo as one of his new teammates and was curious about the duel name. The document wasn't long so he read further. As short as the incident report was, it had made Itachi lose track of time and miss most of the clan meeting.

Itachi swallowed, looking out at his clanmates. He straightening his back to appear more confident than he felt. He had to word this carefully. "About one year ago, Lord Danzo attempted to steal Obito's eye from Hatake Kakashi." Stunned silence met the news. Itachi continued. "No reason was given for why Lord Danzo wanted the eye." He licked his lips, sharing what he'd put together, "and shortly after the incident he 'stepped down' from his position as elder." Itachi said the words "stepped down" in a dubious voice, for he no longer believed that it was the man's choice. The timing suggested it was a form of reprimand.

Fugaku stared at his son, his mind whirling. He knew Itachi knew what kind of danger could befall the Uchiha if they made such an accusation. And yet Itachi had announced this news in front of the main body of the clan. Fugaku nodded at Itachi, acknowledging his son's bravery. A strategy for how to deal with this new information was already forming in his mind. He turned back to the group.

"This will be done quietly," Fugaku stressed. If they were caught asking the wrong questions or making accusations without proof, it could mean a treason sentence. "I want an investigation on this to be opened immediately. No one or even two clan members are to be alone with Lord Danzo until we know what he wanted with that eye. You are all dismissed."

The assembly broke up, leaving the meeting place in twos and threes. Fugaku caught the eye of one Uchiha elder in particular. The older man hung back and, when the room was relatively clear, Fugaku whispered. "Get me a list of every eye we haven't been able to account for since the war, and during the war if you can manage it. Include any known abilities or special traits."

The man nodded slowly. "Do you think it's that bad?" The elder glanced back at Itachi, as if unsure what he should say in front of the youth.

Fugaku did not follow his gaze. "I think we have too many unanswered questions. Hatake is isolated and unprotected compared to our clansmen, and Danzo may have seen him as an easy target. I want to know who else he may have seen as an easy target, at the end. I would rather be overcautious than unprepared."

**Author's Note: the next chapter will take place after a time skip**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**0-0-0-One Year Later-0-0-0**

Kakashi pulled the black shirt he reserved for funerals over his head and mindlessly straightened the sleeves. The coarse material chaffed but not as much as the memories attached to the outfit.

After each successive funeral, Kakashi had lost hope that it would be awhile before he'd wear the black garment again. The hope that someone else close to him wouldn't die was more a fleeting fantasy now.

The ANBU captain stared at himself in the mirror for a moment, then two. He didn't see his reflection but it gave his eyes something to track while his mind wandered.

There was a ping on his mental awareness that made Kakashi frown and turn. Itachi was headed for his door. As the Fifth Hokage's son, the young Uchiha should already be at the funeral. What was he doing at Kakashi's apartment?

By the time Itachi knocked, Kakashi was already at the door, opening it a second later.

"Captain," Itachi greeted him. He did not smile, but Itachi rarely did.

"Shouldn't you be at the funeral already?" Kakashi asked. He didn't move out of the doorframe.

"I could say the same to you," Itachi replied. This, Kakashi knew, was the closest his subordinate got to being rude. "May I come in?"

Kakashi stepped back with a frown. Itachi's mouth was tight and there was a stiffness to his usually graceful strides. There was something off about this situation. It was strange enough that Itachi was visiting Kakashi at his home, especially when they were going to see each other at the funeral in an hour, but Kakashi didn't realize Itachi even knew where he lived. They'd been working together for just over a year but in ANBU, you didn't know much about your teammates outside of what was necessary.

Kakashi closed the door behind Itachi. Before he could say anything, Itachi spoke. "You need to leave."

"It's my apartment," Kakashi countered. His words were light but a darkness settled in his eye. The wheels in his brain began to turn and he felt himself unconsciously counting the exits.

"There are certain members of the Uchiha clan that plan to demand the surrender of your eye," Itachi stated bluntly. The twelve-year-old was nothing if not direct. "It will be your life or Obito's eye. I'm offering a third option. Leave now, while everyone's at the funeral."

Kakashi blinked, stunned. "Lord Fifth, as clan head, gave me permission to keep Obito's eye years ago. You're suggesting that he will overturn that decision?"

Itachi shook his head. "Certain matters have come to light and it isn't safe for you here. There has always been unrest about my father's decision to allow you to keep Obito's gift, but now," Itachi trailed off. He couldn't tell Kakashi what they'd found when the clan confronted Danzo. It was too horrific to speak of. He rallied, instead of telling the truth, he fell back on older prejudices to explain the change of opinion. "Certain members of the clan don't believe your story. They are convinced that you killed Obito for his eye and later killed your other teammate to silence her."

_Rin,_ Kakashi thought, his anger rising. _Her name was Rin._

"Captain you need to leave, now, before it's too late," Itachi pleaded.

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But Lord Third, he-"

"The Third Hokage is dead," Itachi said with such a finality that Kakashi stared at him for a moment.

The young Uchiha hadn't said this with the solemnity or sadness that had been accompanying the declaration for the last week. It came out with a breath and frustration; it came out like he felt relief.

Kakashi frowned. Less than a month after the Third Hokage had appointed Uchiha Fugaku as the Fifth Hokage, he had passed away. Sarutobi Hiruzen had been old, there was no denying that, but his passing so soon after Lord Danzo and The Accident was a crippling blow. In fact, some had theorized that Danzo's death had made the Third Hokage realize the frailty of his own age. It was time to pass the torch on to younger, more capable hands.

The fact that Uchiha Fugaku was the first choice wasn't entirely surprising. However, after the Nine-Tails incident six years before, there was some distrust of the Uchiha clan in general. Still, the general population remembered well how the Uchiha had helped evacuate the civilians during the attack. And their usual positions in the police force made it normal that an Uchiha was in charge. The transition of office had happened smoothly and Hiruzen rejoiced at finally being able to return to retirement.

But now the Third Hokage was dead. Kakashi had secretly been relieved when Danzo, the man who had manipulated Tenzo and tried to steal Obito's eye, had died in The Accident. But Itachi had expressed relief in the death of the Third, on the day of the man's funeral no less. Why?

Itachi looked at his feet nervously. This show of emotion from the twelve year-old made Kakashi scrutinize him.

"Danzo's death wasn't an accident," Kakashi suddenly accused. "Was it?"

Itachi's eyes shot up to meet his captain's face. The boy's face had gone pale, making him look even younger than normal. Still, Itachi didn't speak. His lips were white and in any other situation, Kakashi would have been worried that he was about to faint. It was a built-in instinct at that point. The Hatake didn't babysit, but Itachi was the youngest person he'd ever had on his team. Kakashi watched out for the boy in particular. Despite the serious façade, Itachi was still just a kid. A kid like Kakashi had been, shoved into the shinobi ranks too soon for reasons Itachi understood but couldn't fully comprehend, not at that age.

"Did the Third really die of old age?" Kakashi asked, almost in a whisper. He couldn't believe he was even saying the words. Couldn't believe the thoughts were connecting in his brain, that it was even possible. _The Uchiha initiated a coup and no one knew it. The previous Hokage was murdered._

"Senpai," Itachi finally spoke, his words dropping heavily through the silence, "you need to leave. If you leave now, then no one else needs to die." Itachi's eyes didn't meet Kakashi's but they were red, the black marks blurring with the speed of their revolutions. It was now the only outward sign of his agitation. His voice sounded dead in Kakashi's ears. "They will kill you, if they get the chance. Be it on a mission, in your apartment, they will get that eye back." Itachi shook his head, closing his eyes. "No one else needs to die."

The words were an affirming gong in Kakashi's mind. He was less concerned about the threat to his life and more about the state of the village. The Third Hokage had been murdered and no one knew. The idea was repulsive. They were ninja, their lives _were _secrecy, but for the Professor to die in such a way was disturbing. Sarutobi Hiruzen, before he had stepped down for the last time, was considered the strongest of the current kage. Now he was dead and the Leaf was in the hands of the perpetrators.

"Naruto will be taken care of," Itachi reassured, misinterpreting Kakashi's silence. "My mother was a friend of Lady Kushina's. She won't stand for his mistreatment, by our clan or otherwise. He'll be raised side by side with my brother." Itachi almost smiled.

Kakashi's chest clenched painfully. He hadn't given the boy a thought. Naruto was six years old now, the anniversary burnt into Kakashi's brain. Minato's legacy was at stake and all Kakashi could think about was the political climate. He ran his hands through his hair.

Kakashi tried to speak but no words came out. He was like a fish on dry land. When Fugaku had assumed the role of Hokage, just a few weeks ago, it had been a festive occasion. Fugaku had appointed a new head of the Uchiha clan, as Hiruzen had when he left his duties to the Sarutobi clan behind. Kakashi's mind grappled for answers. "How," finally escaped his lips. The single word question encompassed all that his mind was struggling to process.

Kakashi turned to look at Itachi, only to see the tween was emptying his wardrobe. "What are you doing?" Kakashi stepped over but didn't physically stop the Uchiha.

"You need to pack," Itachi said as if this was the most natural thing in the world.

"I need answers," Kakashi responded.

Itachi straightened up to his full, unintimidating height and stared Kakashi down. "Senpai, don't make me force you."

Not wanting to be cowed, Kakashi met Itachi's red eyes with his lone black one. "I can't leave without knowing," he argued.

"You'll have to, unless you want to put my life at risk as well." Itachi said this plainly without emotion. "But believe me when I say, I always have the good of the village in mind. This was the best way, the way to keep the Leaf strong and shed as little blood as possible."

This was all but an admission as far as Kakashi was concerned. He stared at his little apartment, realizing with sudden shock that he'd already decided to leave, that he may never see it again. It wasn't the best place, but it was in the Leaf. It was home.

"I have to go," Itachi said. "They're expecting me at the funeral. I don't believe people will wonder at you being late. It should buy you some time."

Kakashi nodded numbly.

"Goodbye captain. If I ever see you again, I hope it's under better circumstances." With that, Itachi saw himself out.

Kakashi began methodically packing his things. Despite all of the clothes that Itachi had thrown onto the bed, he really only needed a few things. Most of what he owned now would only make him more recognizable on the road.

Kakashi rushed to his cupboard and cursed his lack of supplies on hand. No stores would be open on the day of the Third Hokage's funeral. He packed what he could along with any cash he had hidden away. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing.

Kakashi tore off his funeral outfit, ignoring the sad irony of it, and put on the black mission gear he normally wore under his ANBU armor. Then he summoned his hounds. Ripping the funeral clothes into pieces, he handed a piece to each dog, instructing them to leave the best false trails they could.

Seven blurs indicated their departure but Pakkun remained, looking up at Kakashi. "What's going on boss?"

"We're leaving," Kakashi replied, not meeting the hound's questioning eyes.

Knowing that Kakashi would explain if it was relevant, Pakkun took his scrap of cloth and left.

Kakashi looked down at the one thing he'd left unpacked and unworn. His Leaf Village headband lay innocently on his bedspread. He picked it up, tucked it in his pack, and left.

The village defenses were easy enough to navigate if you knew what to look for. Besides, the guards were more concerned with someone getting in than out. Running through the dense forest beyond the village walls usually calmed Kakashi but not that day. In his mind he had laid out a series of steps that needed to be completed. Pack, leave false trails, get past in-village security, sneak through the short and then the long-range perimeter patrols around the village, and so on. His next concern was getting past the forest patrols. After that it was picking out a spot to hide, one that he'd never used before.

There were several places in the wilderness around the village that Kakashi had used over the years, secret places where he'd hide from the elements, or wait until Pakkun brought back help if he was too injured to make it back on his own. None of those were useable to him now. His scent would be all over them. Besides that, he'd brought his ANBU subordinates there for safety several times. Those places would be at the top of the search list.

Kakashi understood he needed to leave the Leaf, but something made him want to stay close. It was irrational, stupid in fact, but he wanted it nonetheless. It was as if he was hoping that any minute Itachi would run out and find him, tell him it was all a mistake and to come home.

He could have gone to the funeral, Kakashi supposed. Stood up on the dais along with the Third's photograph and openly accuse Fugaku of the coup. If he got it out in the open in front of enough people, then justice would be done. Justice would be done, and the Leaf would be plunged into civil war. A divided village was easy prey for a rival village. Sand or Stone would be all too happy to conquer the Leaf and make it a colony. The borders of Fire Country would waver, then collapse. The smaller, poorer countries nearby would stake claims, squabbles would ensue. Despite the current peace, the other villages would be foolish not to take advantage of the Leaf's weakness. The Leaf Village was at the center of the continent, a stepping stone to many countries and trade routes.

Justice would not be done. This would be the Third's final sacrifice to the Leaf Village. His death and the reasons it came about must stay a secret, for the sake of the village. For the same reason, Kakashi must go into exile and become a missing nin. This was all the good he was to his village now.

Kakashi shook his head and kept moving. When he was on a mission he had a directive, a plan. With missions, he could shut everything else out and focus his mind on the task at hand. But Kakashi had no focus, no mission but to run. It was just him in the lonely forest. There was nothing to distract him from the crushing thoughts that crashed in his brain.

No Guy to bring up some hairbrained challenge. No worrying Tenzo. No tentatively smiling classmates. No mission. No village. No home. No purpose.

The Copy Ninja tripped, his high speed sending him skidding into the ground. The shock of it stung and made the blood rush to his face. He rolled to absorb some of the momentum but then found he couldn't get up, simply couldn't. Kakashi lay there in the dirt and leaf litter, staring at his hands. He had killed Rin with those hands. She had sacrificed herself for the village he now fled. His hands shook and nausea swelled up within him.

"Rough day?"

Kakashi nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the voice. His hand reflexively reached for a kunai before his senses caught up with him. The scent would have been enough but he'd heard the voice too.

"Jiraiya," Kakashi said, relief coating his voice. His shoulders slumped a little, making the sannin frown. He still didn't move to get up.

"What's wrong kid? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Kakashi looked up and saw the white-haired man, already dressed in black, prepared for his sensei's funeral. Kakashi could relate.

When Kakashi didn't say anything, Jiraiya hopped down from his perch in the trees to the forest floor. He'd diverted from his homeward bound trek when he'd felt Kakashi nearby. Now he bent over the youth, scrutinizing him. "Are you hurt?"

Kakashi shook his head, looking away.

Jiraiya's frowned deepened. He knew that Kakashi was reserved, but he wasn't usually _this_ reserved. That plus the man was giving the sannin a look like a drowning man gives land. Since Kakashi wasn't talking, Jiraiya figured he'd keep asking questions.

"Are you on a mission?"

Kakashi shook his head again.

"Figures, it's not likely many are on a mission today."

Kakashi didn't argue. Then, "I'm leaving the Leaf."

Jiraiya stared, stupefied, at the last Hatake. "How do you mean?"

"What if I told you," Kakashi didn't answer, "that the Third was murdered?"

Jiraiya's look darkened. He straightened up. "That's a hell of an accusation Kakashi. I hope you have proof to back it up."

Kakashi shook his head, face ashen. "Just a suspicion. That and an Uchiha came to my apartment today, saying I'd either lose this," he tapped the part of his headband that was directly over Obito's eye, "or my life." He looked up at Jiraiya to better gage his reaction.

Jiraiya's face was like stone. He glanced to his right, toward the village. "It sounds a little like my new mission."

Kakashi shifted uncomfortably. He was not in a position to get away quickly if the sannin tried to apprehend him.

Jiraiya half glanced back at Kakashi. He waved a hand idly. "No, it's nothing to do with you." He sighed. "I've been recalled. The wording of the letter strongly implied that any sannin that didn't return to the Leaf would be hunted down without mercy."

"They'll send you after Orochimaru," Kakashi supplied. He sat up.

"Yeah," Jiraiya said, "and probably Tsunade too." He looked at the ground. "The new Hokage has a zero-tolerance policy for failure in this regard. If Tsunade does not return within the month, she will be labeled as a missing nin. There will be a bounty for her corpse within the year."

Kakashi's jaw clenched. He had mixed feelings about the First Hokage's granddaughter. He grew up hearing about her incredible feats, both as a fighter and a medic. Then when the Third War began, Tsunade was often spoken of among the medics and the veteran shinobi. She was sorely, in some cases, bitterly, missed. Despite how Kakashi felt about the Fifth Hokage, he couldn't deny the man's logic. Having two of the Leaf's strongest ninja wandering around "researching" and gambling was not a good use of village resources. In Kakashi's mind, Tsunade's leaving was akin to his own father's suicide. It was an abandonment when the village had needed her.

"Well she'd better come back then," Kakashi said flatly.

Jiraiya's eyes were sharp. "That's rich coming from the guy who's leaving."

Kakashi let out an acidic laugh. "Right, if MY sensei were still Hokage, maybe I would get a free pass too. How many years has she been gone? Fifteen?" Kakashi wished he hadn't opened his mouth as soon as he'd said it. Minato's death had been hard on both of them.

"Thirteen," Jiraiya grudgingly corrected after a minute of silence.

"Even Orochimaru stuck around for longer," Kakashi couldn't stop himself.

"Enough," Jiraiya said. The very forest seemed to quiet at the demand, such was the following silence.

Jiraiya stared at the ground for a moment. He kept side-glancing at Kakashi's slumped figure. "I don't want to give up on my teammates. Since you're out here to protect Obito's legacy, I can assume you feel the same."

Kakashi didn't say anything but he didn't lash out again either.

"Now tell me exactly what he said, this Uchiha that you don't want to name."

**A note on Naruto canon: **Hiruzen being "the strongest of the current kage" isn't mentioned because it's my opinion, but it's stated by Kabuto in the manga. I assume his comment was based on facts and his opinion is unbiased since he's a spy against the Leaf. Considering the kage we meet later, I'm wondering on what scale Kabuto is judging Hiruzen's strength? Is it political influence, mental, physical…?

**Author's Note: **I didn't write this to be a bashing story, but I will be pointing out various things that bother me about certain characters and their choices. Hiruzen's choice to let Tsunade and Jiraiya wander around as they please is an example.  
Having said that, I should note that this story won't be too long, about 28K.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Kakashi felt better getting everything off of his chest. There was no burden like those you carried alone. He was relieved that Jiraiya had noticed him and changed his path to meet with him.

Jiraiya sat back, absorbing what Kakashi had told him. "I can see your reasoning, but I can't act on this with so little to go on. I'm unlikely to find any more evidence, spymaster that I am, since the Uchiha clan is so tight knit. I'm surprised Itachi came to you at all. You must have made quite the impression."

Kakashi shrugged.

"Tell you what, I didn't see you, you didn't see me. I assume they don't even know you're gone yet?"

Kakashi shrugged again.

"Hey, Hatake," Jiraiya barked. Kakashi's head jerked up. "Get your head in the game if you intend to live. Now I know that this village is the only family you have left, but you have got to get it together or I may as well draw the Uchiha a map to your location."

Kakashi nodded but did not rise from his seated position.

"Now if you want to help the Leaf then you need to stay functioning. Don't give in and-"

"I'm not my father," Kakashi's words were sharper than knives. Jiraiya actually recoiled from the young man as if he'd been cut.

"I didn't say you were," Jiraiya said, although he realized now that that's exactly what it had sounded like. The situations were not exactly the same but they were close enough to leave a bad taste in his mouth. Kakashi was sticking to his friend rather than giving in to the pressure of their world. And now the Leaf was shunning him for it. "Listen, I'll send one of my toads if I learn anything new. In the meantime, you need to lay low and stay out of trouble."

Kakashi raised his head. "Define 'stay out of trouble'."

Jiraiya smiled. "Well, I do plenty of undercover work for the Leaf even though I'm not around. Just because you're gone doesn't mean you can't help. But be very careful. There is no hospital to go to if you get hurt, no allies to call. I know you've been on your own before but there's always been a light at the end of the tunnel. The end of the mission, the safety of your home, these are luxuries that you no longer possess. It's the things you don't think about until you live on the road alone that really stab at the heart."

Kakashi nodded. He'd already had a taste of it. It was hard to swallow. He could help his friends, shadow their missions, but they could and would not help them. It would be the exact opposite.

"Maybe you should lay low for awhile," Jiraiya suggested again. "Helping Leaf ninja from the shadows is fine but at first, there's going to be a search for you and they'll be scouring the Land of Fire."

"I hear the Land of Water is nice this time of year," Kakashi joked.

Jiraiya nodded seriously. "It's not a bad option. Their country is isolated from the rest of the continent but used to trade. A stranger won't raise any red flags."

Kakashi stared. "I wasn't serious. Didn't the Mist just have a coup?"

"You're suddenly worried about staying near a village that might have had a coup?" Jiraiya teased. Kakashi gave him a flat look so he moved on. "That supposed coup was almost five years ago. Who knows what it's like there now?"

"I thought you were spymaster," Kakashi deadpanned.

"It doesn't mean I've been there recently kid."

Kakashi sighed, staring into the trees. "I guess it's as good of option as any."

"It's better," Jiraiya smiled. "The women there are beautiful."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Be serious."

"Oh, I am."

0000000

Kakashi arrived in Water Country a week later. Things had gone well enough with the crossing.

Kakashi chose to go with a minimalistic disguise; they were easier to maintain. He dirtied his hair up so that it looked a grayish black rather than startling silver. He covered his left eye with an eyepatch. It was easy enough to fool people into thinking that the eye was missing with the huge scar that was still visible. His mask, regrettably, had to be removed, his usual attire replaced. He added a limp to his walk and Kakashi got basically anywhere he wanted without a second look. The simple disguises were usually the best and if he didn't use a henge then he could focus on suppressing his chakra signature.

The last Hatake foraged for food and bartered for whatever else he needed. Stealing would have been easier and faster but, he reasoned, what was he saving his time for anyway? Besides, no need to add multiple counts of theft to his desertion charge. Providing for himself while staying hidden also kept him distracted. Kakashi generally managed to stay under the radar everywhere he went. That was until one day when he wandered into a village that wasn't so friendly toward foreigners.

000000

Kakashi was led into an underground tunnel. Despite the hallway being long and narrow, the guards shoved him past cell after cell. Some doorways were boarded up, others stood with their barred doors hanging open, with various shadows occupying the inside, probably stacked merchandise. It didn't take much brain power to figure out that there were several illegal businesses being run out of this bunker.

At the very end of the hallway, the first guard fished a ring of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the last cell door. This one was made of wood with a window near the top and a flap at the bottom. The second man unceremoniously shoved Kakashi inside. The Leaf ninja allowed it, stumbling into the damp cell, the way an untrained person might, and fell to his knees. The floor was damp and stony.

The first guard chuckled cruelly but didn't say anything as he slammed the door shut.

Even without using his chakra, Kakashi could tell there was someone else in the dark cell. There were several tells, smell and body heat to name two. The cell was only lit by the barred window in the door and whoever the other someone was sat in the shadows.

Kakashi cautiously pushed himself up and heard the guard chuckle. There was clearly something amusing about putting Kakashi in the same cell as this person. He wanted to avoid setting the other prisoner off. His cell mate could be a lunatic or violent or any number of things. He could use the Sharingan to subdue them but that would lead to questions.

"Who is he?" The one jailer asked the other.

"Who cares, the slavers will take him just as well."

"What if Momochi kills him?"

Kakashi couldn't hide his shock. His head shot up only to catch the eyes of his cell mate, the Mist ninja himself. The key turned in the lock with a clank.

"I don't care, we don't have room to put him anywhere else. Momochi is worth a lot more than an unbroken slave. Maybe it'll make him easier to deal with if we let him kill the guy."

Kakashi could suddenly feel Zabuza's presence fill the cell. The famous ninja wasn't exactly hiding it. He sat opposite the cell door, back against the wall. He looked Kakashi's face over. The scar over Kakashi's eye caught his attention but then he disregarded it. Lots of ninja, especially rogue ninja who didn't have any medical personnel handy to heal them, were scarred in one way or another. He glanced over the rest of Kakashi quickly, his eyes narrowing in the darkness.

"Here's a present for you Momochi," the guard called, "something for you to chew on for the night." The first man cackled.

Zabuza looked at Kakashi for one beat longer before he broke eye contact. "He's not my type," he shouted back as the guards walked back down the hall, footsteps echoing.

"Have fun," they called over their shoulders.

Kakashi slowly rose to his haunches and put his back to the side wall. The Leaf ninja relaxed his hold on his chakra, it was clear that the swordsman had pegged him as a ninja. Just as he'd feared, the cell was lined with seals.

"Relax," Zabuza said, settling deeper into his slouch. "I'm not going to rat you out."

"Why?" Kakashi responded instantly.

"If I let those dingbats know that you're a ninja, they'd just be two more people in my way to collecting your bounty."

Kakashi struggled to hold onto his calm. His tone was as cool as he could make it when he asked, "bounty?"

Zabuza smiled, resettling against the wall. "No need to be coy. Most rogue ninja have some bounty or other on them. I'll figure out what yours is once we get out of here." When Kakashi didn't respond he continued, "just so you know, collecting your bounty is only a side mission for me. I'm here to check out this operation and rob them if the fancy strikes me. You aren't exactly a priority."

Kakashi tried not to sigh in relief. For now, Zabuza didn't know who he was. He could work with that. "How comforting," Kakashi deadpanned.

Zabuza shrugged. "A man's gotta eat." The man cocked his head in question. "I practically had to tie myself up and lay on their doorstep to get captured by these fools. How did you get nabbed?"

Kakashi leaned back, happy to tell the truth. "They don't like strangers and someone accused me of theft. I figured it would be easier to go quietly and escape later than to make a scene in the market and draw more attention."

Zabuza scoffed. "Well I ruined your plans there. This room is sealed."

"I can see that," Kakashi replied, not pleased. Then, "you don't seem that concerned." He gestured with his hand to indicate the presence of the seals.

"I'm not. Like I said, this was a part of my plan. Now that I've quietly scouted this little operation of theirs out, my associate will be here within the hour to bust me out. Once we've raided the place, we get to head to the nearest collection agency to settle your bounty." Zabuza's sharp teeth shown as he grinned.

"You think I'll go quietly?" Kakashi asked. Tension filled the cell.

"I was hoping you would," Zabuza said. "But since you don't look familiar, I'm guessing you're a small fish, nothing my associate and I can't handle."

"You're really complicating our relationship here," Kakashi replied.

Zabuza snorted. The cell became silent.

Half an hour later, shouting could be heard down the hallway. Zabuza slowly stood, stretching leisurely as he did. "Time to go."

Kakashi rose as well but was not as relaxed as the Mist ninja. If he was going to escape, the time was now.

Zabuza side-eyed him but said nothing.

In a minute, everything was quiet once more, quiet but for soft footsteps on the stone hallway outside. The steps got closer and closer until they stopped. A ring of keys could be heard, someone was on the other side of the door, trying one key after another.

Zabuza growled in his impatience. "If you deactivate the seals, I can just break the door down," he complained.

"I don't know how to do that master Zabuza. I'm sorry, but you will have to wait," came a quiet voice.

Kakashi did a double take. Was that a child on the other side of the door? He shot a glance at the Demon of the Mist but Zabuza just scowled impatiently.

At last the correct key was found and the door opened. "About time," Zabuza said as he strode past the boy. "The armory is this way," he called back, "I assume you want your things?"

Kakashi weighed his options. It was foolish, but he wanted his headband back and that had been hidden in his pack. The scrolls and weapons he could replace or reproduce. His headband though, the only way he could get another would be to kill a Leaf ninja. That wasn't going to happen. Despite his better judgement, Kakashi followed Zabuza down the narrow hall. The boy, who couldn't be older than ten, followed after.

It was no surprise to Kakashi to see Zabuza emerge from the armory with his giant blade. He strapped it to his back and gestured with his head into the room. "Haku, clean them out. There isn't much else worth taking in this whole place. I'll be outside keeping watch. Don't lose sight of our bounty here. The nearest collection location isn't close and I want to delay carrying him as long as possible." Zabuza winked at Kakashi.

Haku, Kakashi supposed that was the boy's name, hurried to fill his pockets with as many weapons and bags of money as he could get his hands on. Kakashi followed the boy inside and quickly found his things among the confiscated articles. Despite the fact that an S-Class criminal who was looking to score a big payday was waiting outside for him, Kakashi felt a little better getting his weapons back into place. He wondered at Zabuza's confidence. If the man was allowing Kakashi to re-arm himself then he must be very sure that Kakashi couldn't put up much of a fight. Either that or-

A soft hiss interrupted Kakashi's thoughts as a kunai in flight caught his attention. The boy must have missed a guard on the way in. Kakashi just moved. There was no time to think.

Kakashi grabbed Haku and threw him up and out the bunker window. The kunai landed with a thud into the opposite wall. The paper bomb attached to the kunai sizzled down and Kakashi leapt out the window himself. The paper ignited, blowing out all of the other windows and shooting glass fragments everywhere. Whoever had thrown that kunai had just killed themselves trying to apprehend the prisoners. What used to be the armory was now a burning mound.

Kakashi uncurled himself and got to his feet. The boy was still curled up on his side, peeking out from behind his protective arms. Shouting broke out across the village and people were running toward the now burning bunker. Zabuza's child "associate" slowly got to his feet. Kakashi turned to him. "Can you run?" The boy nodded shakily. Kakashi yanked the boy up, turned him in the right direction, and gave him a push. He tried not to compare Haku to Tenzo or Itachi as he did so.

The pair took off toward the outskirts of the village, hiding in the thicket. From there, they could see the villagers gathering around the building, attempting to throw dirt and water on the fire.

"We have to find master Zabuza," the boy spoke as soon as he'd caught his breath.

Kakashi didn't respond to that right away. "We have to get away from here first." He thought about the conversation he'd had with Zabuza earlier. "No doubt he intends to find us."

Haku nodded, lip quivering. He had just survived an explosion after all. Kakashi internally sighed. This would be the perfect opportunity for him to slip away from the Mist ninja. However, there was no way he was leaving the boy here alone.

"Come on," Kakashi said gently, thinking of Tenzo. Tenzo had been alone too. Kakashi pushed the memories away, not wanting to think of his teammates just then. _What must they think of me? What had the Hokage told them? _

The odd pair hurried deeper into the brush, through the trees. They climbed to higher ground, using the moon as their light. They weren't too far from the village before they stopped. Haku was afraid to get too far, for fear of losing Zabuza. Kakashi was afraid they weren't far enough. There would be search parties, investigations, questions. The last thing he needed was the Leaf knowing exactly where he was.

Thankfully they didn't have to wait long. Zabuza slid from the shadows like the assassin he was. Kakashi had noticed his presence but Haku hadn't. The boy jumped up at the sight of the Demon, joy clear on his face. He rushed to Zabuza but Zabuza only had eyes for Kakashi. He studied the Leaf ninja, wearing a heavy scowl as he did so.

Zabuza tolerated Haku's attention for only a moment. He grunted and began walking into the bush. Haku on his heels. "You saved Haku," the gruff voice called back, "and you probably aren't worth much anyway. I'm going to turn a blind eye to you, just this once. If I see you again, I will turn you in for whatever you're worth."

Haku turned suddenly, trotted over, and handed Kakashi a small sack. The Leaf ninja could hear the coins clink inside of it. He could feel the rolled-up bills. "Your cut," the boy said shortly and then hurried back to the scowling Zabuza.

Kakashi stared in shock as the pair retreated into the night. He couldn't believe his luck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Kakashi wandered into a bar. He had traveled all night and most of the next day to get as far from the swordsman as possible. This was the first place he'd seen that was ideally off the beaten path. He didn't want to drink, he couldn't afford to in any case. Not only did it cost him extra money, but he needed to remain focused. Missing ninja did not last very long if they allowed their senses to be clouded. Still, with the money Haku had given him, he had the luxury of a night's stay in a room upstairs. He ordered water.

Glancing around the large room he took note of his fellow patrons. Kakashi spied the usual characters. There were travelers, ninja who sat in shadow facing the exits, local civilians having a drink after work, then there was her.

She sat at the far end of the wraparound bar, nearly opposite Kakashi. Although stunning, her face couldn't be called angelic; there was no wide-eyed innocence about her green eyes, only a sharp intelligence. Words like adorable and cute did not apply to this woman, it was an insult to her carriage, the way she tilted her head that matched her coquettish smile, the complete self-assurance that made her beauty even more alluring. Her auburn hair fell to her waist in such thick, wavy layers that it almost disguised her curves, almost. Kakashi turned his attention away before he could become too distracted. Someone that gorgeous could only be trouble, one way or another.

Kakashi finished his scan of the room and returned to his drink, only to notice movement out of the corner of his eye. She was making her way around the bar, leaving perhaps? No, she was heading for the stool next to him. Kakashi mentally sighed, relaxed his shoulders, and prepared for an interaction.

"Hello there," even her voice was lovely.

"Yo," Kakashi replied, unable to stop himself. He did not, however, look at her.

The goddess next to him shifted, noting his closed-off posture. "I haven't seen you around here before."

"Just passing through," Kakashi replied. He folded his arms on top of the bar, still not turning to her.

"What's this you're drinking?" She reached out with her hand and touched his glass, turning it a bit to better judge how the clear liquid moved.

"It's water," Kakashi filled her in. He turned to look at her for the first time and only just noticed something drop from her fingers as she withdrew her hand. She'd put something into his drink. He gave her face his full attention, feigning interest.

"How exciting," she replied with a flirty smile.

"I'm dehydrated." Kakashi did not touch the glass.

Her ruby lips smirked at him. Kakashi stared back, allowing a half smile to cross his face. They were sizing each other up, and they both knew it. She wanted to know who he was, and would interrogate him later if possible. He wanted to know who she worked for, and how high of a threat level she was. Still, at first glance they simply looked like two young people enjoying each other's company.

She took a drink from her glass. Kakashi did not touch his now contaminated water. Her smile dropped a degree.

"Plan to stay here long?" She asked, shifting in her seat again. Her body was now leaning into the bar, angled so that he couldn't possibly miss her figure. Her hands were loose, one on the countertop, the other in her lap. Her posture was open, inviting.

Kakashi wondered where she kept her weapons in that outfit but dragged his mind away from the distraction at once. "Not as long as I would have liked," he replied.

"Going so soon?" She asked when he stood up.

"I have some business outside," Kakashi replied. He turned and walked out the front door, away from the civilians.

Instead of going out onto the road, he headed into the woods surrounding the inn and bar. He moved deeper into the forest, eyeballing the distance. In case he wanted to use a fire-style jutsu, the leaves would hide most of the smoke. If he took care of her quickly and quietly, he may still be able to spend the night in his room. She joined him five minutes later. He was waiting for her.

"What tipped you off?"

Kakashi tilted his head. "Someone as beautiful as you, sitting at a bar, and no one is bothering you? What are the chances? That and I saw your slight of hand trick. It probably works a lot better when your target is inebriated."

She smiled. "You'd be surprised." She looked him over once. "It's too bad. Good-looking _and_ you're flirting with me? Now I know you must be a threat."

Kakashi did not refute her accusation. "Who do you work for," Kakashi tried, but she was already weaving signs.

Her hands were hypnotic. The woman's signs were not fast, almost lulling him into a false sense of security, like he would have forever to move. He briefly wondered if there was genjutsu involved before a spray of lava surged toward him. With a gasp, he sprang out of the way, up into the branches.

Unfortunately for him, some of the nearby trees burst into flame at the proximity to the molten rock. She pursued him, the heat of the flames did not seem to bother her. Meanwhile, Kakashi choked on the smoke. He wished for his mask as he ducked her senbon.

She may be impervious to the heat, but he was more proficient in the trees. Still, the second he got ahead long enough to hide from her, his coughs gave away his position.

Kakashi circled back toward the inn, away from the smoke and seeking out the open space near the establishment. If her weapon of choice was senbon and her bloodline limit was something that kept people at a distance, then he simply needed to close with her. Close range fighting was likely her weak point. If he could keep her from weaving hand signs, he might have a chance of ending this.

She chased Kakashi into the clearing, only to find him right back in her face. She blocked his right hook but left herself open to his knee connecting with her left hip. Thrown off balance, she fell to her right, only to see he'd followed through and now his weight was on his right foot. Kakashi's left leg rose, kicking her even as she fell into his blow. She spiraled to the ground, trying to get her wind back while pushing herself up.

Her right hand was slayed out in the dirt. If Kakashi could break it, she wouldn't be able to weave any more signs. Two strides brought him within a foot of her. She glanced up with, not wide frightened eyes, but a small smirk on her face.

Before Kakashi could figure out what she knew that he didn't, she let out a piercing scream that made him jolt back in surprise. Then, "someone help, he's attacking me!"

Kakashi stared down at her, incredulous. "That's low," he said so only she could hear.

The woman smiled. "Oh honey, we're ninja. We do what we have to do to survive."

Shouts could be heard inside of the inn, but neither paid attention. "Maybe that's what was taught in your village," Kakashi couldn't stop himself from saying. His own honesty surprised him.

It surprised the woman too. Her eyebrows rose into her swooping bangs. "And yet here you are, in a foreign country, with no headband on." She smiled at him. "Where do you come from I wonder?"

Kakashi opened his mouth, even though he wasn't sure what to say, when the doors to the inn burst open. Several of the bar's occupants that Kakashi had noted earlier were now searching the yard and the surrounding area for the woman in distress.

There was no way he'd make it to the cover of the tree line in time. Kakashi looked back down at the woman, returned her smile, and put his hands together.

The kunoichi only had a moment to blink as he transformed. Where Kakashi had been now stooped an old man who was positively shaking with age. His thinning white hair fluttered in such a way that promised, if a sudden wind were to blow by, he would be knocked from his feet. Kakashi hunched over and allowed his knees to wobble, completing the picture, just as the crowd rounded the side of the building.

The woman's eyes furrowed but there was a grudging smile on her face. Her eyes met Kakashi's, projecting her thoughts. _That's a low move._

_So was yours,_ his eyes seemed to reply.

The woman's would-be rescuers took in the scene. The woman lay in the dirt, staring up at a feeble old man. He was presumably the one she'd screamed about attacking her. One of the patrons rolled his eyes. "Lady, I don't know where you come from, but don't disturb half the country because you want to be rescued from a weak old man. I doubt he could attack anyone anyway."

Kakashi turned, waving a shaky hand and smiling with two teeth. "What was that young man?" He gasped out in a wheezy voice.

The bartender scowled but didn't bother approaching. "Leave the lady alone grandpa."

Kakashi's old man form frowned, as if he hadn't understood, then waved again. A senile grin plastered on his face.

The men trooped back into the bar, muttering about people wanting attention.

The moment the men were out of sight, Kakashi bolted for the trees, regretting that he'd spent money on a bed he now couldn't sleep in. He could maybe double back, but the woman wasn't following him. He sighed, wishing he'd gotten to rest for more than a few minutes. Still, he pushed to leave the region just to be safe, and as soon as possible. That woman was dangerous.

That woman, Kakashi later read in his outdated bingo book, was Terumi Mei, one of the last living bloodline limit users of the Hidden Mist Village. The news didn't get better from there. She was also a Hunter ninja, which explained why she'd been dressed as a civilian. It did not explain what she wanted with him though. Mist Hunter ninja were usually too busy looking for deserters to bother with foreign ninja hiding in their country. It could be that she'd stumbled upon him by accident. In that case, Kakashi concluded that he had the worst luck. First Zabuza and now this woman? Why couldn't those two have met instead of him meeting each of them within a week? She was certainly better looking than the last Mist ninja he'd run into but infinitely more trouble, just as he'd suspected.

Kakashi would have liked to lay low for awhile. Between Zabuza and the hunter ninja he'd had enough close calls. Alas, it was not meant to be. Not two weeks later, Kakashi bumped into Zabuza and Haku again. At least this time it was on more neutral ground.

0000000

Kakashi walked into a smaller village with dirt roads. He glanced around, noting the wooden houses and the market up ahead. Then he saw a boy, who couldn't be more than ten, rush down the street. The boy stumbled in his too-large shoes, fell, and tripped into a group of men who had just emerged from a house on the left.

The men turned to stare at the boy. Now that he had their attention, the boy loudly shouted, "watch where you're going!"

Kakashi's eyebrows rose in surprise. He couldn't help but stop and stare. He wasn't alone, although the boy's insolence wasn't what made Kakashi's jaw drop. The boy was Haku, Zabuza's associate. Kakashi couldn't believe it, how had he managed to run into them again? Perhaps Kakashi was being too exact in his choice of places to linger in Water Country. Apparently he wasn't the only missing ninja that thought this was an ideal place to hang out.

Before Kakashi could react, Haku shoved the man closest to him, pushing him to the ground. The other men, angry to see such a small boy push one of their friends over, started to beat Haku to a pulp.

Kakashi glanced around, looking for a neighbor, a concerned citizen, he would have even taken Zabuza at that point. No one stepped forward, everyone just watched the conflict in either outrage or fear. The fear was what got Kakashi's attention. If these townspeople were afraid of the men, then Haku was in danger. If Zabuza wasn't there to help, well, Kakashi sighed and stepped forward.

"Hey, there's no need for that." The men stopped. They were kicking Haku now, who was prone on the ground. The sound of Kakashi's voice made them look up.

"Is this child kin of yours?" One of the men asked.

"Well, no."

"Then what's it to you?" Another man asked belligerently.

Kakashi held up his hands. He noticed the neighbors, who had been watching the violence, ducking inside and bolting their doors. Where was Zabuza? "Nothing, but I'm sure if he apologizes," he indicated the now bleeding Haku, "then this can all be smoothed over."

"I won't apologize," Haku stated firmly.

Kakashi blinked down at the boy. He crouched slightly, raising his eyebrows. With how Haku was acting, Kakashi feared he'd stepped hip deep into one of Zabuza's heists. He sighed again. There was nothing he could do about it now but play the part of the hapless foreigner. "I think that would be in your best interest."

The boy smiled, doe eyes looking up at the fugitive. "You don't know anything about what interests me."

Kakashi straightened quickly, as a third man swung his foot, kicking Haku in the face. The boy's nose broke and bled freely on the dirt street.

"Does not being beaten to death interest you?" Kakashi asked under his breath. He was angry now, not just at Zabuza, for putting the boy into this situation, but at the townspeople who did nothing, and most of all at these men. Haku had picked the fight but he was, what, ten year's old? These men were clearly the town bruisers. Had they built their fearsome reputation on kicking children?

"Beat it stranger," the first man said. "We're just going to give this little brat what's coming to him. No one will cry if there's one less orphan underfoot."

Kakashi wanted to sigh, wishing he hadn't gotten involved, wishing that he hadn't seen the whole thing and that he'd never seen Haku before in his life. But, he remembered what the previous Lords Hokage had taught, "to know what is right and choose to ignore it is the act of a coward." Haku had been rude and had targeted the toughest guys in town. However, the way things were going, the men were going to beat him to death. They may not lose sleep over killing Haku, but Kakashi wasn't going to let that happen, not when he could do something about it.

"That's enough," Kakashi tried once more, his voice hardening. "I think he's learned his lesson."

The men turned and looked at Kakashi. "Maybe," the first man grunted. He stopped kicking Haku. "But your lesson is just getting started. Do you know who we are?"

Kakashi appeared to pause and think. He looked back at the men. "Should I?"

One of them pulled out a sword. "Oh yeah, you're going to get it."

Kakashi took a step back, the men followed him. Kakashi glanced at Haku, who was already crawling away. Just as he'd suspected, this was a part of some bigger scheme. Kakashi no longer wondered where Zabuza was, he was definitely robbing these men blind while Haku, the distraction, got pummeled. Kakashi made eye contact with the boy, gesturing with his head for him to get the heck out of there.

Haku stared at Kakashi, a puzzled look on his face. Kakashi was soon distracted by a sword swinging down toward him. Kakashi reached up with his hands, trapping the blade between his two palms. The man's arms quivered with the effort of trying to continue the swing. Kakashi was as immovable as stone.

One of the other men ran at Kakashi from the side. Kakashi easily kicked him away, hands still occupied. By now the man with the sword had given up, dropping the blade that remained suspended in Kakashi's hands. "Big mistake," Kakashi advised him.

Kakashi flipped the blade and caught it by the handle. With a flick of his wrist, the ear of the third man was suddenly gone in a shower of blood. The injured man screamed while the previous swordsman rushed at Kakashi. The rushing man's bent posture and claw-like hands broadcasted his desire to tackle Kakashi to the ground. Kakashi spun, kicking the man's leg out even as he ran through where Kakashi had previously been standing.

The man who had just fallen became a stumbling block for his friend, who had rushed back to the fight after Kakashi had kicked him away. The two men fell into a tangled mess on the ground. Kakashi looked at the two fallen men, then back at the man who was clutching his ear.

"Are you finished teaching me my lesson?" Kakashi asked. None of the men answered. Kakashi shrugged and lowered the sword. He saw that Haku had made a clean getaway. Mission accomplished.

Kakashi decided to give the village a pass and continue on to the next one. He disposed of the sword in the forest. He had no need for another blade.

That would have been the end of it, should have been the end of it, but it wasn't long before Kakashi felt that he had a shadow. He didn't sense anyone, which was a cause for concern; it almost certainly meant that Zabuza or Haku was tailing him. However, the longer they didn't attack, the more curious Kakashi became.

As time went on, Kakashi decided that it was Haku tailing him, not Zabuza. Zabuza was better trained and less subtle. If he wanted Kakashi to know he was there, he'd step out of the shadows, if he didn't, Kakashi probably wouldn't have noticed him until an attack was imminent. So it was Haku then, but what did he want? Haku wasn't herding him into an ambush; Kakashi was the one choosing the path and terrain, not the boy. For all Haku knew, Kakashi was heading for reinforcements. If the pair still thought Kakashi was some random rogue ninja, he could have allies in the area. Every minute Haku spent not attacking put the boy at a greater disadvantage.

Eventually Kakashi stopped near another town just after dark. Camping in the tropical forest that seemed to cover Water Country wasn't what Kakashi would consider comfortable, but inns meant people and paying money, two things he'd rather do without at this point. He waited patiently, unwilling to show his nerves at meeting Zabuza again. It was like Jiraiya had said, there was no comforting village waiting for him if he got injured in a fight. If they wanted to talk then they could talk. However, no one emerged from the shadows. Kakashi dropped into an uneasy sleep.

It was near dawn when Kakashi opened his eyes. He had smelled something that wasn't supposed to be in the forest. Metal, sweat, and something distinctly human. He sat up, palming a kunai as he did so, and waited.

Haku emerged from the trees, too quietly. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. The kid was a ninja after all, or something like it. Kakashi suspected that he wasn't formally trained. There was much more emphasis on acting and taking a hit than even the Mist would find usual in a genin.

Haku seemed to sense Kakashi's unease and held up his hands. "I mean you no harm." His voice was slightly nasally, his nose and the skin around it was shades of purple and red from the break he'd suffered earlier.

"Why did you follow me?" Kakashi asked. His eyes searched the trees. Zabuza was still out there.

The boy frowned. "To give you your share."

Kakashi would have been puzzled by this statement if an irritated grunt hadn't issued from the ferns off to the left. Kakashi threw his kunai at the sound. The ping of metal on metal answered.

Haku seemed to find this interruption irritating rather than a cause for concern. "Come out," he called. "It's only fair, you said so."

"What I said," came a much gruffer voice as a tall man emerged from the trees. "Was that you were lucky he was there, nothing more."

Kakashi struggled not to react. Zabuza, the Demon of Mist, stood before him. Haku was an unknown and if they fought Kakashi together, he wasn't sure he could win. Kakashi looked between the boy and the famous swordsman for a moment. Despite his best efforts, Zabuza could tell his poker face was not genuine.

Zabuza sighed, as if speaking to other humans was a drain on him. "You helped my ward and he insisted that you get a share in the take." There was an irritated, muttered, "again," tagged on at the end.

Kakashi blinked. "What do you mean exactly?" Kakashi had suspected that there had been a heist in progress, but he didn't know the details.

"Those men," Zabuza glanced back, "we were robbing them. You practically took over Haku's job as distraction. In the time it took them to limp home I could have robbed their neighbors as well." Zabuza sighed again. "Haku insisted that you get a cut."

Despite his words, Zabuza did not move. The swordsman and Kakashi stared at each other.

"You're a ninja," Zabuza accused.

"Formerly," Kakashi replied, his voice terse.

"But you're good," Zabuza continued, his point still not made.

Kakashi shrugged.

Zabuza rolled his eyes at the evasion. "Not that I'm interested, but Haku seems to be attached to you now. Can I sit?" He gestured at the ground.

If Zabuza learned who Kakashi was, it was game over. The man seemed to be in need of money, if the robbing was any indication, and Kakashi's corpse or capture was definitely worth something. Even before he'd left the Leaf, Kakashi had a tidy bounty on his head.

If Kakashi tried to fight the man and got injured, it was similarly over. The only people interested in his well-being wanted the reward money attached to him. Still, if Kakashi sent the duo away, that may be suspicious. It was a no-win scenario.

Kakashi looked at the boy again, who smiled a little. "Sure," Kakashi finally said. He mentally cursed himself for answering so slowly. That may be the most suspicious thing of all.

"I get it," Zabuza said, "I'm not really trustworthy myself."

"You went out of your way to find me," Kakashi replied.

Zabuza looked at Haku again. Then he gestured with a hand. "Pay the man already, if you're going to."

Haku stepped forward and held out a small bag. Kakashi took it. The heft and feel of dozens of coins and rolled-up bills shifted inside of the cloth sack. Kakashi tried to hide his surprise. He was out of practice hiding his reactions. He'd been traveling alone without his mask for over three weeks now.

"You're camping out," Zabuza commented. "Are you laying low or just broke?"

"Is that really any of your business?" Kakashi asked.

"Touchy," Zabuza commented. "Haku, why can't you take an interest in nicer people? I'm bad enough."

"Sorry sir," came the quick reply.

Zabuza rolled his eyes again. "Look, it's none of my business but I know what it's like being hunted. I have no beef with you." Zabuza looked up at the boy. "Go get some firewood or something. I can't stand your staring."

Haku disappeared without a word. Zabuza returned his attention to the Hatake.

"Listen, you stuck up for Haku, which means something to him. So unless you send us away, Haku wants to watch your back for awhile." He leaned back. "As long as it doesn't interfere with our business."

"How long is awhile?" Kakashi asked blandly.

Zabuza shrugged. "Until Haku gets it out of his head that he owes you." The swordsman suddenly realized that Haku owed him everything. For someone else to do something for Haku must be completely new for the boy. He sagged in exasperation. They may never be rid of the stranger. "If you double cross us, I'll kill you."

Kakashi turned his head at an angle, catching the man's eye. "You too."

Zabuza grinned behind his bandages. "Then we're in agreement."

The pair sat staring at the remains of Kakashi's fire from the night before.

"Out of curiosity, what are you worth?" Zabuza asked suddenly.

"There you go complicating our relationship again," Kakashi replied.

Haku returned silently. He deposited the wood he'd gathered next to the fire pit. Despite his obvious injuries, he began to practice throwing senbon. Zabuza ignored the steady thump thump sound of the projectiles. The tree unlucky enough to be Haku's target was soon filled with accurate but not precise groupings of needles.

"I just wanted to tell you," Zabuza replied, "that I suspect you're Hatake Kakashi."

Haku's next senbon missed the tree completely. The needle went hissing into the undergrowth. Haku turned to the pair, fear in his wide eyes.

"And if I was that man?" Kakashi replied.

Zabuza sighed. "If you were, then I have the worst mixture of good and bad luck, seeing as I already promised Haku we'd leave you alone." He looked Kakashi over once again and cussed. "Of course you are, how did I not see it before? You move like a Leaf ninja and Leaf ninja have notoriously good medics. There aren't that many of you with scars."

"Do you think I would have come quietly, even if you'd realized it the first night we met?"

"I could hope," Zabuza replied. "Considering you're precious cargo and all. I wouldn't have even bothered with you normally, you're too much trouble. But the Leaf has a standing order to double any other village's offer on your head, so long as you're brought back alive and whole. That is something of note."

Kakashi took a slow breath. This was news to him. "What do you make of it?"

"By 'whole' I assume they mean with that eye of yours intact. Besides that, what do I care? It's double! I could probably make up an offer and they'd believe it. You've still got the eye right?"

"Not telling," Kakashi went the childish route.

"I knew you were a Leaf ninja from the first anyway," Zabuza finally said. He crossed his arms into a defensive pose.

Kakashi's eyes widened a bit. Asking how was on the tip of his tongue but he held himself back.

"I won't even tease you about it," Zabuza offered, "because I can't prove it. I just knew. Anyway, I could also tell you're from my generation, there's nothing soft about you."

Kakashi grunted, not committing.

000000

Kakashi didn't know what made him agree to travel with the pair. There was that saying about keeping your enemies close but that wasn't it at all. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was lonely. He hadn't spoken more than a sentence or two to another human being for weeks. It was far more dangerous to travel in a group and yet, no one would expect the missing Copy Ninja to be accompanying the Demon of the Mist.

The three of them traveled well together. It was strange, in a way. Kakashi hadn't spent time with people for so long. He was definitely a loner in the Hidden Leaf but there had still been people, been options. Guy's challenges were one way that he was forced to interact. Missions on a team were another way that his social skills were exercised. Out on the road, with no one else, for weeks, it was strangely lonely. Kakashi had liked being alone before. Just because he was alone didn't mean he was lonely. When he accepted Zabuza's offer, Kakashi was forced to realize that now, he was lonely. And the ones he sought comfort from would turn him in for a bounty if they had a chance. _What a twisted life I have_, he thought. _There must be something seriously wrong with me._

Haku wasn't so bad. The boy was quiet and kept to himself. The way he hero-worshiped Zabuza was a little off-putting, but as Kakashi understood it, Zabuza had basically saved Haku's life. It reminded Kakashi a little of his and Tenzo's relationship. He shoved the thought away quickly before he started thinking about what Tenzo was doing and what he must think of him now. Did his friends believe whatever story the Hokage had come up with to explain his desertion?

Around the campfire that night, Kakashi asked, "what would you do if your village turned against you?"

Zabuza stared at Kakashi over the flames for a moment. His dark eyes reflected the firelight. "Turned against you how?"

"Does it matter?" Kakashi replied, thinking of his father, not for the first time.

Zabuza snorted. "Of course it matters. You know I deserted the Mist, but you may notice my headband is unscarred." Zabuza tilted his head. The metal plate that indicated him as a Mist ninja rested on the side of his head, unblemished.

Kakashi _had_ noticed. He hadn't wanted to ask about it directly though. Kakashi knew so much about Zabuza by rumor, but Zabuza didn't even have that kind of information about Kakashi.

"As far as I'm concerned," Zabuza continued, "I am loyal to the Mist. And what's best for the Mist is for me to leave and return to become Mizukage by any means necessary."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He injected a little mirth into his tone so as not to insult the man with his next question. "You're so certain that you're right for the job?"

Zabuza snorted. "I'm the best option, the most well-known. If a nobody becomes Mizukage, no matter how strong they are, it leaves the Mist looking weak to the other nations. Had you heard of Yagura before he became Mizukage?"

Kakashi shook his head. The boy was an unknown for the most part, too young to make a name for himself even if he was kage level.

"Exactly," Zabuza exploded, his frustration getting the better of him. "No one takes the Mist seriously and it's hurt us in trade, new treaties, we may as well be at war! At least a war would boost the economy." The man sat back in a huff. "A lot of loyal Mist ninja have left because of _Lord_ Yagura," he sneered out the title, "he scared away our other jinchuriki-"

"Lord Yagura is a jinchuriki?" Kakashi shot out. _Of the Three-Tails, he must be. The Mist's other jinchuriki is around my age. _Kakashi suddenly felt sick. He had never seen past his grief enough to wonder what had happened to the Three-Tails after Rin died. If a jinchuriki died without precautions in place, the power of a tailed beast dissipated and then later reformed in the wild. In known history, such a beast was almost always resealed shortly after it manifested, just to contain the destructive power. Since no one had heard about a beast rampaging across Water Country, it was assumed that the Mist had recaptured it, but no one knew into whom it had been sealed.

Zabuza scowled, irritated that he'd been caught. He turned defensive again. "It isn't that big of a secret. Why else would a child have enough power to take over as Mizukage?"

"And now you want to be Mizukage?" Kakashi tried to steer the conversation back on track. He pushed his raging feelings away.

"One way or another," Zabuza's smile was wicked. "I could gather enough support for a coup to go over well without destroying everything but I lack-" The man trailed off.

"Monetary backing?" Kakashi offered. It was no secret that Zabuza was trying to gather wealth. This must be the reason why.

Zabuza waved his hand. "You and your fancy words. Yeah, I need cash."

"It just seems so," Kakashi sought for the right word, "basic."

"The Mist is poor," Zabuza grunted. "Bringing a lot of money in will have more pull than you'd think. Believe it or not, there's no cash prize when a Hunter nin brings back one of our own. If all our most skilled ninja are hunting down deserters, who's bringing money into the village?"

Kakashi didn't have an answer for him.

000000

It was hard to see Zabuza as a "demon" when he ate, slept, and peed like the rest of human kind. It was especially hard when he'd stub his toe in the middle of the night and curse the world, just like anyone else. Every hardened warrior had a soft side, and that side was Haku. It didn't take Kakashi long to see it.

Zabuza was gruff with everyone, Haku included, but there was a soft spot he had for the boy that was hard to miss in daily interaction. It was awkward because Zabuza clearly hadn't had much positive interaction with his own guardians. Kakashi was starting to realize why his own little act in Haku's favor had such a strong impact on the youth.

It was strange, even among enemies Kakashi was more at ease than when he'd been alone. Maybe it was because everyone was technically his enemy now? He had a rapport with common thieves and trusted them to watch his back. He slept soundly for the first time since he'd left the Leaf.

0000000

"Sir," the Uchiha said, kneeling before his Hokage, "the prisoner Orochimaru's intelligence appears to be correct. There is a member of the organization known as the Akatsuki that can move within our borders undetected. In fact, the being known as Zetsu has been stalking our very compound."

Fugaku's eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean? This Zetsu has been spying on the Uchiha?"

The man nodded. "It would appear so. Orochimaru didn't know much about his abilities. Between the intelligence division and our clan interrogators, it's clear this is due to the prisoner's ignorance and not his willingness to cooperate."

Fugaku leaned back and rubbed his chin. The bags under his eyes seemed to be more pronounced as of late but his eyes held a sparkle of resolve. The coup had gone even smoother than any of them could have hoped. Still, the mystery of who had initiated the Nine-Tails attack lingered in the back of the new Hokage's mind. If someone out there meant the Leaf Village ill, he needed to find them before they struck again. Recalling Jiraiya and, reluctantly Tsunade, had been a good start. And now that Orochimaru was at last in the Leaf's custody, they were finally making headway on this secret organization. Was the Akatsuki responsible for the Nine-Tails release or was this yet another threat to be dealt with?

"We need to capture this Zetsu by any means necessary. Jiraiya worked out the seal that's holding Orochimaru, I'm confident he can seal Zetsu as well. Allow the sage to work together with the interrogation squad, in case Orochimaru has any more information on how to restrain Zetsu. Give Jiraiya every resource. If we don't catch Zetsu the first time, he'll be wary of us and we may not get another chance. I want Hyuuga and Uchiha guards stationed throughout the village with seal teams standing by. The next time Zetsu comes near the Leaf, I want him captured."

"Yes Lord Fifth."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

_It started off as such a nice day_, Kakashi thought as the trio tensed. Someone was stalking them. Before Zabuza could bark out any orders, a voice spoke.

"Momochi Zabuza, I've come to take you back to the Mist."

It was Terumi Mei again. Kakashi started to wonder how big this island was, that he ran into Momochi and Terumi twice each. He would have groaned if it wasn't so unprofessional. She was wearing her Hunter mask and a gray and black ensemble cut for combat, but Kakashi would have known her anywhere. The pleasant smell alone…

The swordsman shrugged. "I don't feel like it. Maybe you should go find Kisame and try your luck with him."

Kakashi stared in shock at the man's boldness. Mei stared, unimpressed. Haku didn't react.

"Then I'll have to force you," Mei responded. She flicked some senbon at him.

Zabuza stepped behind his sword, using it as a shield. The senbon clicked against the hunk of metal. "No, I don't believe you will." Zabuza seemed calm. It was clear from their dialogue and body language that the two knew each other.

Kakashi hesitated. He could slip away; this wasn't his fight. Despite the last few days spent with the Mist duo, Kakashi had to keep in mind that they may one day turn on him. If he wanted to get away, he'd need to choose his moment and take it. Still, if he let Zabuza go now, the swordsman could tell this Hunter or anyone else about Kakashi's whereabouts. No, Kakashi had to make sure Zabuza stayed isolated. The easiest solution was to kill the swordsman, Kakashi could use the bounty money, but then there was Haku.

Haku, who stared up at Kakashi with honest eyes, so much like Tenzo when he'd first met him. If Kakashi tried to kill or capture Zabuza then Haku would get in the way, could get hurt. If Kakashi incapacitated Haku first and left him somewhere, who knew what would happen to him? No, it was best to stay with the Mist ninja until an opportunity presented itself. Zabuza's voice broke Kakashi out of his thoughts.

"If you take me back to the Mist," Zabuza countered, "then Haku will follow me. It's not safe for him there, with his bloodline and all." Zabuza teased the last sentence, knowing what it meant to Terumi Mei.

Mei hesitated. The Fourth Mizukage was better than the Third Mizukage in some ways, but his behavior had become erratic as of late. There was no telling if another bloodline purge was in store for the Mist.

It was clear why the Third Mizukage had hated bloodline users. Even if the Kaguya clan hadn't rebelled, the First Mizukage was still murdered by the Second Mizukage, a bloodline user. The Third Mizukage never forgave the man who had killed his sensei and friend. Still, the Third Mizukage's motives had been viciously clear, at least up until the end.

The Fourth Mizukage was a complete mystery. Some days were business as usual while others left the Mizukage staff running for their lives. Some tried to blame the Mizukage's fits of rage and mood swings on his young age but Mei didn't believe that was it. There was something wrong with the Fourth Mizukage the way there had been something wrong with the Third Mizukage. The sudden irrational behavior just didn't add up.

Mei glanced at the young boy, the one Zabuza had called Haku. If he had a bloodline limit like Zabuza claimed, then Mei could be sentencing him to death. Mei knew she could handle herself if another purge came to pass, but would she put this boy in that same type of danger? Mei scowled at Zabuza's grinning face. She side-glanced at Kakashi, as if to let him know she hadn't forgotten about him. "And who's this? Another special bloodline tagalong?"

Kakashi held up his hands in innocence. He was about to say that he was nobody when Mei cut him off.

"You're that guy from the bar," Mei exclaimed in sudden recognition. Even with her mask on, her surprise was clear.

Zabuza's eyes widened. His pointed teeth showed as he grinned. "I wouldn't want to get in the middle of a lover's quarrel. We'll just leave you two alone. Haku?"

"Don't move," Kakashi and Mei said at the same time. Zabuza and Haku stopped, surprised.

"No one is going anywhere," Mei continued with authority. She glared at Kakashi through her mask, irritated that he felt he could give orders here.

"I second that," Kakashi added, thinking fast. "Don't think I'll let your bounty slip by." He had to give Mei a reason to think that Kakashi wanted to capture Zabuza. A bounty was the first thing that came to mind.

Zabuza's eyebrows rose. "You're not really in a position to be boasting about bounties."

Kakashi was running out of options. If he let Zabuza go, the swordsman could tell people where he was, or worse, sneak up on him later and capture him. But if Kakashi insisted that Zabuza stay, the Demon was sure to tell Mei who he was, doubling his trouble. There was no helping it. They all had to stay together. But how to do it without outing himself? Mei answered that question for him.

"Why? Who is-" Then Mei stopped, taking a good look at Kakashi. Her eyes noted his slit left eye, the color of his hair, or the colors it could possibly be, and the unusual height to his lean build. He was worried about a bounty but didn't look harried the way someone who's been on the run for years did. It all clicked very suddenly for the Hunter ninja. Missing ninja were her business and news of the Copy Ninja's desertion was incredible gossip. Mei blinked. "You're Hatake Kakashi."

"And now we're all in the same boat," Zabuza announced. As much as the man would like to leave, Haku still felt attached to the Leaf ninja for some reason. Zabuza was simply waiting for that attachment to dissolve enough that he could cash in on the Hatake's bounty. Leaf ninja were famous for letting their guard down once they thought you were friends. But if he let the Hunter ninja go now, other people would find out about Kakashi and want in on his bounty. That plus this Hunter ninja was less dangerous if kept close. Now was the time to wait for an opening, not fight. "Haku? Why don't you go ahead and unpack; I have a feeling we're all going to be staying here for awhile."

Kakashi and Mei glanced at each other warily.

000000

"How did you find us?" Zabuza asked the Hunter. They were sitting around the campfire that Kakashi had built. It was a cozy little setup, with their grouping of tents and bedrolls. It would be even more cozy if they didn't want to kill each other.

Mei shrugged. "I got a report that a rogue ninja was bothering some local inhabitants the next town over. I tracked your trail from there."

Zabuza muttered something about flashy Leaf ninja. His voice was so low that the crackling fire nearly drowned it out.

"Was one of those bothered inhabitants missing an ear?" Kakashi asked. "Because if so, that was me."

"And if they were missing all of their money, then that was me," Zabuza added with a feral grin.

Mei looked between the two of them, trying to untangle the information she had already. "I assumed the rogue ninja report was about a recent Mist Village deserter. I would have never guessed that you two would be traveling together."

"We aren't," Kakashi and Zabuza said at the same time.

Zabuza cleared his throat. "He's only been with us a few days. Haku took kindly to his intervention. Those harassed citizens were going to beat him to death."

"Haku did start it," Kakashi commented mildly. The boy ducked his head at Kakashi's chiding words. He quickly added, "and who put him in that position I wonder?" Kakashi stared at Zabuza. The swordsman refused to look guilty.

Mei looked between her three companions, wondering what she'd gotten herself into. Finally she turned to the Leaf ninja. He was the one she was most curious about.

"So you're Hatake Kakashi?" Mei prompted.

Kakashi nodded in answer. There was no point in hiding it now.

"Why did you leave your village?" The Hunter ninja continued.

"He doesn't have to answer that," Haku spoke up. Everyone turned to the boy, surprised. "Well he doesn't," Haku muttered.

Zabuza growled, "Haku, go to bed."

The boy, sullen but obedient, trudged off to his tent.

A tiny curve altered Kakashi's mouth into a smile. "I was going to be killed if I stayed."

Mei's eyes widened a bit. "Really?" Mei couldn't help but see the parallels in their situations. She and Kakashi were both trying to work for the good of their villages, while the villages themselves worked against them. Mei looked sympathetic for a moment before she wiped the expression from her face. Then she asked, "why?"

Kakashi tapped the patch covering Obito's Sharingan. "If you know who I am then you know what this is."

"The new Hokage didn't want you to have that eye huh?" Zabuza grunted, getting drawn into the conversation. This was the most Kakashi had shared since they'd started traveling together.

Kakashi shifted uncomfortably. It would be easy to blame Fugaku, but he didn't think it was that simple. "Something like that."

Mei frowned. "What is it then?"

Kakashi sighed. It didn't matter what he said, really. If these three got away from him, he was as good as caught anyway. "I believe that Lord Fifth came to power under…suspicious circumstances."

Mei's frown deepened. Zabuza straightened in interest. "What, like a takeover?"

Kakashi nodded. Much like when he'd told Jiraiya, he felt unburdened when he admitted it.

"Looks like it worked out for everyone but you and the old Hokage," Zabuza commented. He crossed his arms to match his crossed legs.

Kakashi stiffened, turning to the swordsman. "'Worked out'? The Hokage is dead!"

"But," Mei cut in, gentling her voice, "your village is in a stronger position than ever. You have a young, powerful, and respected Hokage."

"Who killed the previous Hokage!" Kakashi was aghast. He had come to terms with the fact that the Leaf was stronger now, but for these outsiders to pass judgement on what was best for his village so quickly was irritating. It had taken him time to accept that this was what was best for the Leaf, despite what it meant for him and Lord Third. They swallowed the idea within seconds. It made him want to argue about it.

The two Mist ninja turned to each other, their eyes meeting. For the first time, Mei and Zabuza seemed to agree on something. Mei turned back to Kakashi. She spoke slowly, as if unsure what was confusing. "But your Third Hokage was the ONLY one who died and there was no in-fighting afterward. That's about as successful as a change in leadership can get."

"He could have named a successor and then no one would have died," Kakashi protested. He left off about Danzo. After the incident with Tenzo trying to steal his Sharingan eye for the man, Kakashi understood why the Uchiha had eliminated the former elder. It wasn't about the coup so much as the principle of the thing. Danzo had too much power to be caught and tried, much like Orochimaru. Under clan law, the Uchiha had the right to kill a fellow villager that had attempted to plunder the bodies of their clan-mates. Despite Kakashi's possession of Obito's eye, the clan would see Danzo's action against Kakashi as stealing from Obito. Kakashi was only spared the same judgement because of Rin's testimony.

"And did he?" Mei asked.

Kakashi was drawn up short. "He named the Fourth," he defended. He pushed his grief over Minato's loss away.

"But when the Fourth Hokage died, the Third once again became the Hokage. Why did he choose to give up retirement rather than help pick another candidate?"

Kakashi wanted to say that there hadn't been any suitable choices, but that was incorrect. There had been three serious candidates for Hokage when the Fourth was chosen. Orochimaru was obviously out of the question now but there had also been Fugaku.

All non-Uchiha support for the head of the police force had evaporated after the Nine-Tails attack. There was no proof that the Uchiha had anything to do with the attack. Yet the Uchiha, even the jonin from the clan, had been barred from fighting the Nine-Tails head-on. Later the entire clan was secretly blamed for the incident. Kakashi knew well what happened when the entire village turned against you, against your family.

"It wasn't a good time," was all Kakashi said in answer. Although, now he wondered when it would have been a better time for Hiruzen to retire again? When Minato died, the Leaf was at peace with the rest of the major villages. What had Hiruzen been waiting for?

Zabuza shrugged. "So your Lord Fugaku took things into his own hands. I would have."

Mei scowled at the man but didn't comment. "Our point is," she continued, "that maybe your village is better off this way. It's bad for you and your late Hokage, but our lives are about service. Maybe this can be your way of serving the Leaf?"

Zabuza grunted. "If the Mizukage decided your death was necessary, Terumi, would you let him kill you?"

Mei bristled. "If my death could bring stability to the Mist _for all_, I'd gladly make that trade." Mei looked off into the darkness toward Haku's tent.

Her death, Mei knew, would not be what stabilized the Mist. She needed to work harder, to get herself into a place where she'd be a worthy successor. She would be the Fifth Mizukage if she had anything to say about it. If the Fourth Mizukage continued on his course that appeared to lead to madness, she would end him herself. She would not see the Mist torn apart again in civil war.

The only one who slept well that night was Haku. Maybe he knew, somehow, that each person in that camp had his safety in mind, to various degrees.

Kakashi kept thinking back to what had been said about the Third Hokage, to what he knew about the Leaf's past. Wasn't it the Third Hokage that had allowed his father to be ostracized? Wasn't it the Third that had abandoned the late Hatake, who had followed the Will of Fire, to his fate? Meanwhile Hiruzen had spared his own students, turning a blind eye to Tsunade's abandonment and allowing Jiraiya his prolonged "spy mission". Even when it was revealed that Orochimaru was conducting the most heinous experiments, he had not been pursued beyond the village walls.

No Hokage's reign was without blemish, but maybe Mei was right. If the Third's death was all that needed to happen for the Leaf to avoid a bloody uprising, then maybe Hiruzen, if given the choice in such a clear-cut way, would have accepted his assignment and died.

Kakashi thought about what Itachi had said, those long weeks ago. Itachi always had the village in mind. _Had_ Hiruzen been given the choice? And what did that mean for the last Hatake? Kakashi could accept such an assignment. He could defend the Leaf from the shadows, live isolated from the few friends that remained to him. If it meant that the Leaf prospered, even without him, wasn't that enough? Kakashi fell asleep but tossed and turned throughout the night. The Hunter ninja watched him, puzzled.

Despite all of the threats that had flown about the day before, the three elite ninja were not uncivil in the morning. Rations were shared, gossip discussed, mostly between Zabuza and Mei. It was an uneasy sort of peace. They were all waiting for an opening but they also knew the others were waiting for the same. It was only a matter of time before that event tipped the balance.

Haku was either ignorant of the tension or was ignoring it. He treated everyone well, even Mei, as they continued on into the heart of the big island.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

The group decided to start walking although the direction seemed to be up for debate. Mei was obviously angling them toward the Mist Village while Zabuza was pushing for the coast. Kakashi was just happy they were in the middle of nowhere. They were nearly to a bog where they'd have to decide which direction to go around, when Haku spoke up.

"Master Zabuza, can I play with the rabbit?"

Zabuza gave a long-suffering sigh which made Kakashi smile. It was amusing how the swordsman pretended to not care about Haku. Despite his exasperation, he released the seal that kept the white rabbit stored away in its cage. The furry creature hopped down and Haku chased it about happily.

"Don't go too far," Zabuza warned. Even Mei was smirking now.

The rabbit darted for the bog ahead with Haku hot on its heels. Kakashi was about to ask which way they intended to go, knowing that heading around the bog to the left would take them closer to the Mist Village while the right path would lead to the coast. These considerations were interrupted when Haku let out a startled yell.

All three adults turned to look. The white rabbit was running back and forth, skirting the water. Haku was knee deep in the bog and sinking at an alarming rate.

Kakashi darted forward. He didn't know if Haku could swim and this wasn't the way he wanted to find out. The swamp might be sucking the boy down in any case. The Leaf ninja rushed out onto the muck, using chakra to stay on top of the sludge. He grabbed Haku's reaching hands and pulled him up into his arms.

"Hatake," Zabuza barked, "toss him and get out of there!"

Kakashi was confused at the urgency in the Demon's tone but didn't argue. He threw the boy to Zabuza, who caught him with a grunt. Kakashi was now up to his knees in mud. He stared down at the bog, uncomprehending. He pushed more chakra to his feet to rebalance on the surface, nothing happened. When his chakra reached his legs it just seemed to evaporate, leaving Kakashi a little light-headed.

"It's a chakra-trap," Mei exclaimed from shore. Her eyes darted here and there, looking for a tree branch or something to throw to the Leaf ninja. There was nothing. "A leftover from the last war. They used to be scattered all over the island. I thought they'd all been cleared."

"Wouldn't be the first time that village leadership screwed up," Zabuza muttered, setting Haku down.

"Shut up, we have to get him out of there," Mei shot back.

Kakashi tried to remain calm, but he could feel the bog leeching his chakra away. He had sunk to his waist, despite not moving at all.

"Haku," Zabuza said, "no matter what, you stay on shore, you got it?"

The boy nodded, staring fearfully out at Kakashi.

"Okay," Mei began, speaking to the swordsman. "I think we can reach him if we link up and you stay grounded. I'll go out and grab him and you pull us both out."

Zabuza smirked. "That's pretty trusting of you to put your life in my hands."

Mei scowled. "If you lose me, you lose his bounty," she nodded back at Kakashi. "Just remember that."

Zabuza frowned but nodded. Now was not really the time for jokes. Mei and Zabuza had both seen what these bogs could do to people. The trap would suck the chakra out of a person until they were no longer able to move. The victim died of chakra exhaustion before they had a chance to suffocate. If they didn't move fast, the bog would claim them all. Even standing on the shore, Zabuza was feeling the pull on his reserves.

Mei took a leap and jumped to the halfway point. She wouldn't be able to stand on the surface for long, but she'd use the time she had. She grasped Kakashi's arm and pulled. He was sunk to his chest by now and the upward momentum helped, but not by much.

Kakashi could feel his hand in Mei's but his grip was weak. He just couldn't summon the energy to hold on. Mei tugged at him, pulling his chest free of the mud, but by now her knees were encased in the sludge of the bog. Having done all she could, Mei turned and reached for Zabuza with her other hand.

The swordsman got as close to the edge of the land as he dared and pulled out his sword. He extended the blade out to Mei so that she could grab the hole in his cleaver.

"Really?" Mei gasped in annoyance.

"It's the best option we have," Zabuza shot back.

Mei hooked her hand through the hole and hung on. Zabuza pulled, dragging her and Kakashi through the muck. To Mei, it felt as if she had to continuously tighten her hold just to maintain the same amount of grip on the blade. Her efforts were in vain. Kakashi was basically dead weight and the sword was slippery. Mei lost her grip on the sword and Zabuza fell back, his counterweight gone.

Mei splashed back down into the muck. She caught her breath and turned back to Kakashi. "Are you still with me?"

Kakashi nodded, although his head hung a bit. Mei bit her lip. She was _not _going to die just because this random Leaf ninja tried to help a kid.

"Here," Zabuza said, drawing Mei's attention back to him. She realized belatedly that the bog was making her lose focus.

Zabuza held his hand out to Mei and she took it. The swordsman had stuck his blade into the ground and was using it to anchor himself to the land. His muscles strained as he struggled to pull the pair out. Haku hadn't initially strayed too far into the bog, but the distance seemed to grow with each passing second.

The ground under Zabuza's foot suddenly crumbled and his hand slipped from the handle of his blade. He sunk hip-deep into the bog, his other leg was trapped underneath him, awkwardly bent double but still on solid ground. The swordsman hissed out a curse. His free hand reached out but there was nothing to grab but crumbling earth.

There was a whimper and Zabuza looked up to see Haku's white face. The boy's hands were shaking.

"Haku," Zabuza gasped out. "Calm down, it'll be okay." He grimaced. His hip was bending at an angle that it shouldn't be. Mei's grip was weakening in his grasp. He had to think fast. "If you want to help then help, but remain calm. Calm, remember? If you aren't calm, you'll skewer us."

Haku nodded slowly, his face still pale. The boy put his hands together slowly, carefully creating several seals, before he bent down and put his hands to the ground. The earth started to frost over, the starburst patterns stretching to the bog's watery edge. Haku's face twisted into a scowl. The top of the sludge began to crust with translucent ice.

"Hurry Haku, hurry," Zabuza groaned. He was losing his sense of hold on Mei. He worried how she was getting on with the Hatake. "Hey Kakashi," he took gasping breaths between words, "you'd better not be dead. The Leaf won't pay me double if you're dead."

"Don't think you'll get rid of me that easily," Kakashi panted back.

The ice thickened and Zabuza put his free hand on top of it to test its strength. The ice sheet under his hand shattered. His arm plunged in among the frozen shards and muck. "Haku," Zabuza warned but he was more worried than anything.

"I'm trying," Haku replied, remaining calm as he'd promised. The air turned frigid as the boy redoubled his efforts. He knew that if he lost focus, his ice-style would shoot out erratically in deadly frozen spikes.

Kakashi felt relief at the cool air, it helped to keep him alert. His shoulders were nearly submerged now. He tightened his grip, as best he could, on Mei's hand. He felt her hand tighten on his in response.

The ice was all around the adult ninja but Haku could only maintain the frozen platform. The bog was affecting him too.

"Now or never," Zabuza grunted. He tried the ice again and found it was firm. His bent leg had kept him from sinking too far into the swamp but it was extremely painful. He pushed up on the ice, ignoring the cold, and hefted himself half out of the bog. That was when his supporting hand slipped. The swordsman landed, jaw first, on the sheet of ice under him. Somehow, ice hurt more than solid rock when landed upon. Zabuza shook the stars out of his eyes and stretched himself out on his belly. He was now able to relax his bent leg but he didn't have time to enjoy the pricking sensation as the blood flow resumed.

Zabuza gritted his teeth and, with both arms, he hauled Mei onto the ice sheet. Her arm was limp but her hand and Kakashi's remained linked. Kakashi could barely raise his head. "Can you lift his right side?" Zabuza asked Mei.

Mei nodded but her eyes showed her fatigue. Together, the Mist ninja pulled Kakashi's mud-soaked body onto the pure white ice. They all just flopped there for a moment, using all of their remaining strength to breathe. They couldn't stay there forever. Haku's undisciplined use of chakra would make it run out faster and their ice haven would melt right out from under them. Still, for a few moments, they only had the energy to remain awake.

"Haku?" Zabuza sighed out. "We need to get out of here. The closer we are, the worse-" Words failed the swordsman. He took a moment to just refocus his mind.

That was when Kakashi heard something heavy and metal land near his shoulder. For a moment, he feared it was the ice cracking under him. He turned his head, vision blurring as he did so, toward the sound. There was a Mist style kunai lying next to him, a kunai with ninja wire wrapped around it. Kakashi blinked at the implement for a moment before reaching over and grasping the handle of the kunai. He wasn't sure why he did it, it just seemed like the right thing to do.

Once Kakashi had a firm grip on the kunai, the tension on the wire tightened. Kakashi held on but then nothing happened, at least not to Kakashi's observations. Then he felt it, the ice beneath him wasn't melting exactly but the surface wasn't frosty white anymore. The ice under Kakashi was now slick, with maybe the first few millimeters turning to water. It made the ice around him look shiny.

Kakashi didn't have time to fully absorb what that meant before he started sliding, easily, across the ice to the edge of the bog. Haku was pulling him to shore, using the reduced friction of the ice to lighten the load.

The ice road ramped up onto shore and continued its path into the forest for several meters. When Haku was satisfied that Kakashi was far enough away from the bog, he stopped pulling and began to wind up the ninja wire.

Realizing what the boy was doing, Kakashi released his hold on the kunai and laid his head down. The ice under his bare cheek was melting, he noted remotely. That didn't matter though, he was on solid ground. A few moments later, he was aware of Mei lying beside him. Haku pulled them out in reverse order, since Zabuza was in the least danger of chakra exhaustion.

Once the boy finished with his labors, he sat down next to the adults he'd rescued, completely beat. The whole incident hadn't taken more than ten minutes but it felt like hours. They all rested there for some time. Puddles of mud and melted ice surrounded them but nobody made a move.

The sun traveled slowly across the sky above them. As the flaking dirt crusted and fell from their bodies, the need to eat and relieve themselves roused the group from their stupor. They roved about like dusty zombies, using as little energy as possible. Ration bars were shared without comment. Zabuza gave Haku a pat on the head before trudging off to pee. The only camp that was made that night had the bare necessities. No one pitched a tent and there was a serious but dull debate about how much a fire was needed. Despite their chilling experience, the day had been warm. Once Haku released his jutsu, the ice had melted in the midday heat.

Kakashi was covered in mud from chin to toe and was the first to suggest bathing. Haku, perking up after a short rest the way young people can, got up and scouted out the nearest river. No one suggested wasting the energy on a water jutsu. Each trooped off toward the river in turn, doing their best to wash themselves in the flowing stream.

It was several days before they had all recovered. Haku bounced back first with all of the adults coming around at relatively the same time. At least, Kakashi pretended that he'd recovered as fast as the others. Despite his best efforts, he'd still occasionally fumble something, either a verbal flub or something with his coordination. Mei and Zabuza never mentioned it.

No one said anything about bounties or captures during those days. The Leaf ninja had risked his life for Haku, a boy that wasn't from his home village or even country. Despite the lives Zabuza and Mei had lived up until that point, there was one more thing they agreed on, the Mist's future. They had been raised to fight their classmates, to kill their teammates if necessary. Now that they were adults, they wondered at the logic of killing half of your future fighting force just to make the surviving half stronger? Even dull tools could be useful, why just throw them away?

Haku was a relatively innocent child compared to how Mei and Zabuza and even Kakashi had been at that age. Despite his innocence, he was resourceful and could fight if he had to. He was what they wanted the future children of the Mist to be. Kakashi had moved to save Haku without hesitation. They wanted Haku to grow and live long enough to make that same choice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 **

Jiraiya stood in the Hokage's office, waiting with the man for the interrogation squad's report. Now that Zetsu was captured, the Yamanaka and Uchiha intelligence agents could extract information from him on the rest of the Akatsuki. Fugaku and Jiraiya would have everything they needed to form a strategy of attack. At least, that had been the plan. When Itachi entered the office, Jiraiya could tell from the boy's face that their plans were about to change.

It all seemed like a wild story, like something Jiraiya himself would write. Madara survived his fight with the First Hokage? The Akatsuki planned to reunite the tailed beasts in some tree that could enslave the world? The Mother of Chakra was using Madara and Zetsu to manipulate events to bring her back? It made so little sense that Jiraiya wondered at the Hokage's son. They'd extracted and organized this much information in one day? Where had they even started in piecing all of that together?

"As far as more current events and our interest in the Nine-Tails attack specifically," Itachi checked his two dozen pages of notes, "according to Zetsu, Uchiha Obito is alive and, acting on Madara's behalf, was responsible for the attack."

Jiraiya nearly swallowed his tongue. "Obito? Minato's little brat?"

Fugaku didn't even mind the sage calling his clansman a brat. He was too shocked at first to say anything. So it _had_ been a Sharingan outside of the clan after all that caused the calamity, although not Danzo's, as they'd first thought. But to think that it was Obito, of all people, the Hokage could hardly believe it. "Does Zetsu know where Obito is now?"

Itachi looked up. "The Hidden Mist Village, and Zetsu seemed…irritated about it."

Jiraiya's eyes widened. He'd sent Kakashi to the Land of Water. He had to get word to him to be on his guard. Alone and friendless, Kakashi could be taken unawares if Obito found out he was there. For all the sannin knew, Kakashi had already been ambushed and was dead. It would be his fault. The spike of fear and sinking guilt spurred Jiraiya into action.

"I um- have to use the bathroom." Jiraiya gave a cheesy grin and shuffled out of the room. The two Uchiha watched as the toad sage excused himself and left.

"Do you think he's gone to send Kakashi a message?" Itachi asked.

Fugaku found the sannin's reaction strange but couldn't account for why. His son's shrewdness almost made him smile. Itachi was already sharper than he was. "I think you're right. That's exactly what he's gone to do."

Itachi looked troubled. Fugaku did smile then, but only very slightly. "We'll have to head to the Mist too, and soon. If Obito is causing trouble in Water Country, then it's our job both as Leaf ninja and Uchiha to apprehend him."

"And Kakashi?" Itachi asked.

"We'll hopefully beat him to the Mist Village. I have no doubt that Kakashi will want to confront his old teammate himself. If only we could convince Jiraiya to tell us where Kakashi is hiding. Then we could plan to intercept him on the way to the Mist." Fugaku didn't say anything more until he ordered his son to return to interrogation to see if anything new was learned.

The Leaf had been hearing disturbing reports about the Mist Village for years. Had Obito caused it all? How long had he been there? And why?

0000000

Kakashi woke up to the sounds of Haku cooking breakfast. The Hatake reflected on how he'd often manipulated his subordinates, Tenzo specifically, into doing what he wanted, both on and off mission. Zabuza's level of using Haku made the Leaf ninja rethink his life choices. Kakashi got up and helped the boy make breakfast.

"I still say we stick to the coast," Zabuza brought up the argument again. He and Mei had been debating for days about which route to take. Kakashi wondered how they could manage to argue over the route when they had no clear destination. Still, the longer they fought, the longer Kakashi was safe, so he egged them on between mouthfuls of his breakfast.

The group had relocated to the river where they'd washed after the chakra trap incident. The choice of campsite meant they had backtracked on a road they'd already crossed, but no one wanted to go near the bog again. Kakashi was watching the eddies in the river when a brown snout and two eyes popped out of the water. Kakashi nearly dropped his plate.

The Leaf ninja glanced at his companions, hoping they hadn't noticed. Kakashi had no such luck. Mei and Zabuza stopped arguing to stare at the summons. Haku might have remained ignorant except the halt in the debate made him look up.

Kakashi sighed, there was no helping it now. The toad blinked questioningly at Kakashi. The Hatake waved it forward and the pouch-sized creature hopped up to Kakashi's leg. It then opened its mouth and extended a scroll to Kakashi, using its tongue as an appendage.

Mei raised an eyebrow as Kakashi accepted the slimy scroll. He immediately broke the seal and began to read, ignoring his fellow campers. Kakashi read silently for several minutes, longer than Mei or Zabuza would have expected considering the size of the small scroll. Yet Kakashi's eyes kept moving and the scroll kept unrolling.

The Mist ninja expected Kakashi to say something, or ask the toad a question. Instead, the Leaf ninja turned a dangerously pale shade that made the man appear ghostly. He didn't pack his things or say anything. Before any of the Mist ninja knew what was happening, Kakashi was on his feet and sprinting into the woods. He was clearly angling to the left to avoid the bog. He was headed for the Mist Village.

Mei was up first. "What- Kakashi!" She looked back at Zabuza, confused beyond words.

"Go," Zabuza advised. "We'll clean up and follow."

With that, Mei bolted after the rogue Leaf ninja. Haku was already packing things up, breakfast barely cooled.

"What has happened?" Haku asked, bewildered. The toad had vanished.

"I don't know," Zabuza replied. "But it seems that the Leaf ninja has some urgent business in the Mist. I'd hate to miss out on what it is."

0000000

"Kakashi," Mei cried, sprinting through the undergrowth. "Kakashi what is it? Slow down!"

"He's here," Kakashi replied. His full sprint through the undergrowth was alarming with so many obstacles. He only just avoided a fallen tree trunk with a flip.

"Who's here?" Mei asked, dodging a low hanging branch.

"Obito is here, Uchiha Obito. He's alive and in the Mist Village."

Mei's shock almost made her lose her footing, almost. There was an Uchiha that had infiltrated her village? She thought of Yagura's erratic behavior and her speed increased. It was an enemy attack after all. But why had Kakashi so openly told her about it? And why did he seem so…compromised? That was the only way Mei could describe it. Kakashi was emotionally compromised. He ran like a man possessed, taking no pains to avoid the whipping branches or to slow his speed for any reason. He was angry but desperate and painfully sad. It hurt Mei to see the raw emotion flowing through every movement of the man's frame.

As they continued their race through the forest, Mei began to plan ahead. She hoped that Zabuza would catch up. If there was an Uchiha in their village, possibly for years, and no one knew, then he must be powerful or had a lot of help. If he had both, then they may just die trying to defeat him.

"Kakashi wait," Mei called out. "Think this through!"

Mei put on a burst of speed, enough to catch the Hatake. She grabbed at his arm and put them both off balance. They stumbled.

"Stay out of this," Kakashi all but snarled.

Mei's eyes threatened to scorch him with their heat. "No, I will not stay out of this. If your information is true and this Obito is in the Mist Village, he's manipulating MY village. I will not stand by while you handle it."

"So now you care when village leadership is questionable?" Kakashi shot back. He knew he was being unfair; he didn't care. Mei was keeping him from confronting Obito.

"Your village is doing just fine, by and large. Has Lord Fugaku initiating any purges of particular families? Has he instituted new laws that oppress law abiding citizens? No? Then what exactly is so bad about your current leadership? I live in fear that our Mizukage will decide on a whim that my bloodline is a greater danger to my village than an asset. I know he won't look at my record, simply my family. That is the kind of world I grew up in. I live in fear that my home will turn against me. And now I find out that someone else, an enemy of my village, is the reason that my village is festering? This is more my business than yours.

"You fled your village because you presumed that you'd be asked to give up your Sharingan eye? Your village, to which you swore allegiance, asked for an eye, and your decision was to desert it? Don't be such a hypocrite. You didn't leave to protect anyone but yourself."

"You don't understand," Kakashi replied, calmer now.

"Then help me understand," Mei shot back. His pace slowed and Mei moved to match it.

"This eye," Kakashi touched the patch where it covered his left eye, "it's Obito's eye. I was supposed to see the future for him. I was supposed to use his eye to protect the village and everyone in it, like Obito would have. But-" Kakashi pulled the scroll that the toad had given him. He tossed it at the Mist kunoichi.

Mei caught it clumsily, not expecting the man to give up the scroll so easily. She unfurled the scroll and read. They were nearly to a stop now.

Not only was this friend of Kakashi's alive, he was the one that had initiated the circumstances that led to their sensei's death. He was the one who had caused the Nine-Tails to attack. And he was also being manipulated by the late Uchiha Madara. Mei frowned at this information. It was too fantastic to be true. Lord Yagura was being manipulated by Obito, who was being manipulated by Madara, who was being manipulated by this Zetsu, who was working for his mother? Where did this conspiracy end? And yet, the sannin Jiraiya had insisted that their source of information was solid. They had used Sharingan assisted genjutsu along with Yamanaka techniques to get the whole breadth of the truth. There was no mistake.

Mei looked at Kakashi.

"He used us," Kakashi muttered at the ground.

Mei frowned. "Which 'he'?"

"Madara used Rin and me against Obito, to turn him to his cause." Kakashi looked crestfallen. "And I couldn't even see it."

Mei didn't know Rin although the name seemed familiar and she knew next to nothing about Obito, but she got the gist. Rin had been important to both Kakashi and Obito, a teammate perhaps? The Mist ninja shook her head. She'd get back to that in a moment.

"I have to get to Obito, to tell him."

"Tell him what?" Mei asked.

Kakashi opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say. Finally he said, "for years, all I've wanted to tell Obito was how sorry I was that I failed him. Rin is dead because of me. Whether she threw herself in front of me or not, the result was the same. I shouldn't have let her get in that position in the first place." Kakashi took a slow breath. "How can I tell him that it was all Madara's doing? That he'd set up Rin's death just for Obito to see? How can I, when it was me." His voice faded out.

Then Mei remembered. Rin, the girl that Jiraiya had mentioned in his note. She had been the bearer of the Three-Tails in the Mizukage's ill-conceived plan to destroy the Leaf toward the end of the last war. The plan, Mei now knew, hadn't been so much to destroy the Leaf, but to hurt Rin because of her connection to Obito. But Rin had refused to return to the Leaf, sacrificing herself to protect her village. A noble act, but she'd unfortunately made things even better for Madara. Rin being used to destroy the Leaf Village would have taken away Obito's will to live but seeing Rin killed by Kakashi had utterly devastated the Uchiha. Despite what Rin's action had ultimately caused, Mei admired the girl's courage.

"Rin was a ninja, right?" Mei asked quietly.

Kakashi nodded.

"She knew what she was getting herself into when she became a ninja," Mei stated firmly. "She did not sign up under the condition that she'd put her life on the line _only_ when her teammates couldn't rescue her. She did not offer to sacrifice her life for her village with the expectation that you or Obito would save her at the last second."

"You don't know anything about her," Kakashi replied.

"I know she was a person," Mei shot back. "Rin was a person with hopes and dreams and opinions. If you're implying that she was unaware of her choices, that she wasn't smart enough to know what it means to lay down her life, then you disrespect her more than Madara did."

Kakashi scowled at the Mist kunoichi. "What are you implying?" Kakashi looked deadly calm, as if he'd jump up and stab the kunoichi at any moment. Mei held her ground.

"Take a moment and consider what _you're_ implying," Mei countered. "Rin sacrificed herself to protect the Leaf, because it was too dangerous for her to return. She could also assume that the ninja pursuing her would not harm her and the beast could likely heal any damage she chose to inflict on herself. The strike had to be sure and final. That left you as her only option. Jumping in front of your strike at the last second _should_ have absolved you of guilt. Instead, you question her ability and resolve by implying that _her_ sacrifice is _your_ fault? Don't be so self-centered. If there's blame to be laid, it's on Madara or Zetsu or whomever is pulling the strings. Rin did the best she could with the options she had. I suggest you do the same."

Kakashi stared at the ground.

"Now pull your head out of your rear and decide what you want to do about this. We need to tell Obito what really happened right? He's your friend, how should we go about it?"

Kakashi turned to her. "'We'?"

"Yes 'we'," Mei replied. "He's still messing with my village. Even if you make peace with him, I still have a few things to say about what he's been doing." When Kakashi didn't say anything for several minutes, Mei sat down. "We need a plan," she prompted.

"I'm thinking," Kakashi replied.

"Are you thinking or are you brooding?" Mei asked, irritated. "One is helpful, the other is not."

Kakashi scowled at her. "You are very pushy."

"It's kept me alive so far," Mei answered. "Do we want to call your village in on this? If Obito is alive, then he's technically a missing nin right? Leaf leadership should have the first shot at him and it would make our task much easier."

Kakashi seemed to wake up from a dream. His eyes became focused. He shook his head. "Replying to Jiraiya is pointless. If he knows these things then the Leaf already has people on the way. They could be a hinderance to us. It will only take them a couple of days to get here so we need to move fast."

While Mei and Kakashi plotted, Zabuza and Haku caught up. They were surprised to see the pair sitting in the woods talking instead of running at a breakneck pace toward the Mist.

"I was sure we wouldn't catch up," Haku commented mildly. The boy tossed Kakashi his backpack, which Kakashi had left behind in his haste. The Hatake caught it.

"What's up?" Zabuza asked. "Did something happen?"

"We're strategizing," Kakashi replied shortly. He was still a little irritated at the delay.

"We can't move until we know where Obito is hiding himself inside of an enemy ninja village," Mei added. It was unsettling to think that the young man could blend in so well without being noticed.

Kakashi paused and put his hand into his pack, locating and feeling the engraving on his headband. He closed his eyes, thinking, breathing, trying to hold himself together. A moment later he withdrew the hand, clutching the headband. He tied it on with practiced fingers.

"Okay," Kakashi said. "This is what we do."

0000000

Mei strode through her village gates, feeling more nervous than usual at the scrutiny of the guards. It was a good plan, she had agreed, but Kakashi's warnings still danced in her head.

Mei made her way through the Mizukage complex security, right up to the young man's office. When it was her turn to be granted an audience, she was shown in.

Yagura sat at his bare desk, his pink eyes watching her. Mei removed her Hunter mask and knelt. "Lord Mizukage, I have something to report."

"I assume so," the Mizukage replied flatly. "Otherwise you wouldn't have come in."

Mei scowled at the floor but continued. "While searching for our missing ninja, I crossed paths with an informant who claims to have information on our jinchuriki."

Yagura sat up at this but said nothing.

Mei continued, "it was unclear whether he meant the previous host of the Three Tails," she let that statement linger, "or the traitor Utakata. I thought the information would be helpful either way. I have scheduled to meet him outside of the village this afternoon. I will find out what he knows."

Mei was suddenly assaulted by the presence of someone else in the room. His chakra just appeared out of nowhere but it was like a storm cloud, dark and agitated. She glanced up, confused. A man in a black cloak was literally stepping out of the wall to her right. She only had a moment to marvel at this, and at his ability to hide his chakra from her, before he lifted her to her feet by her neck. Her mind raced. Would she be considered a traitor if she defended herself? Her indecision cost her precious seconds. She was firmly in the man's grip before she could decide.

"Where is this informant?" The man with dark hair snarled, his two-toned, twisted face inches from Mei's.

Mei couldn't breathe. His pale hand was bruising her neck, impairing her ability to speak, much less breathe. Was this Obito himself?

Yagura watched this exchange with an indifferent look. The pair may as well have been across the village for all the concern he showed the sudden display of violence.

"Where?" The man practically howled, shaking Mei. Her toes were not even brushing the floor; the world was starting to go dark.

Mei felt herself get flung into the wall behind her. With the jarring sensation came the sweet relief of air and blood rushing back to her head. She gasped, reaching up to touch her neck. Her respite was short lived.

"Tell me where you're meeting this informant and who he is."

Before Mei could respond, her head was jerked back. The man had a fist of her hair and she was forced to look into one red, spinning eye. Mei felt a cold sensation come over her as Kakashi's final warning echoed in her mind. She felt the pull of the genjutsu but was powerless to stop it. The dark edges at her vision closed in around her.

_Whatever you do, if you see Obito, don't look him in the eye._

0000000

Mei woke to find a Mizukage guard crouched over her, his hands still in the seal of release.

"Hunter Terumi, are you alright?"

Mei swallowed several times before responding, the developing bruises making it difficult. "I think so," she croaked out. Mei glanced around the office. The Mizukage and the man she knew must be Obito were gone. She cursed and stood up. "How long?"

"No more than five minutes. I came in to check on you as soon as I was sure he was gone."

He, as in singular. Did the guard really not know that someone was with Yagura? Apparently at all times? Mei's fear deepened. How long had her village been functioning under the rule of a puppet? How much of Yagura's rule, or the Third Mizukage's for that matter, had been under the influence of an Uchiha?

"I have to go, tell no one what you saw."

"Of course," the man replied. He was gone before Mei could fully collect herself.

Mei could have raised the alarm, told the man about Obito, but what would be the point now? It would take too long to explain. And if neither she nor the guard could sense this Uchiha, how would he guard the village against him if she failed? No, she couldn't waste time here. She had to get back to Kakashi and Zabuza as soon as possible.

The thought floated through Mei's mind that she had another card to play. She could just wait in the village and see how things panned out. If Yagura and Obito returned then that meant they'd defeated Kakashi and Zabuza. She could play ignorant, lay low, and accelerate her plans in organizing a coup. Leaf authorities would arrive to confront Obito eventually. Then she could take Yagura down alone if she had to. The Mist had to survive. On the other hand, if Kakashi and Zabuza won, then Zabuza would be weakened and she could take him out if he didn't bow to her kage claim. And if authorities from the Leaf arrived and happened to credit her with Kakashi's return, money in the Mist's treasury wouldn't hurt either. She would risk less of herself while still winning either way. It was tempting.

Mei shook her head. No, if Obito returned he may suspect her or want more information about how she'd _happened_ to bump into Kakashi. If he'd extracted at least two secrets from her just now against her will, that Kakashi was the informant and where she was meeting him, then he could take anything from her mind that he wished so long as he got her to look him in the eye again. It wouldn't be a simple matter of playing dumb. If he wanted to know something then she'd be almost powerless to stop him. Her resistance alone would give her away. Besides, Kakashi's fate after being returned to his own village was uncertain and she wouldn't have known what was wrong with her Mizukage had it not been for him. No, helping Kakashi take Obito down was her best bet. She and Zabuza could deal with the cleanup in the Mist later. If she and Zabuza worked together, that doubled the Mist's chances. They needed to cut out the infection. She could worry about politics afterward.

Mei ran through the village, flitting from roof to roof until she was outside the gates and headed for the meeting point. She only hoped she wasn't too late.

0000000

"Shisui, Itachi, you two will lead the squad that is to apprehend Uchiha Obito. Use your utmost stealth, we don't want a war with the Mist. However, we can't allow Obito to run amok now that we know he's alive. Detain or kill him using any means necessary. You will need to return his body to us or confirm its destruction."

Shisui was prepared to leave at that moment but Itachi held firm. "And Kakashi?" Itachi prompted. At the end he added a soft, pleading, "father?"

Fugaku paused. Then, "he is not a priority but if the situation presents itself, neutralize him as you think best."

The two young men bowed and departed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Zabuza and Kakashi tensed when they felt the ninja approach. Kakashi only had a moment to worry about Mei's absence before other emotions crowded in.

Obito, a pillar of Kakashi's moral makeup and his symbol of a hero, was not only alive but responsible for the deaths of hundreds in the Leaf Village. Now here he was, standing across from Kakashi.

The Obito that Kakashi knew, the one whose principles he held so dear, was safe in his mind, forever thirteen. Now there was this new Obito, a person whose mental stability and life view was cloudy to Kakashi. He mentally prepared himself for anything. It was reassuring to feel Zabuza and his monstrous chakra next to him. Sometimes it was your enemies whose motives were clearest to you.

Kakashi wanted to be enraged with Obito but his wrath failed him. Misery swept everything away, making him feel empty. He saw his teammate's half crushed face, saw the anger in his eye, and couldn't blame him. The hate that Obito felt for Kakashi was exactly what the Hatake had expected. It was the torture Kakashi had put himself through every day since Rin's death. Guilt crushed him and he couldn't say a word as the Uchiha stared him down.

"You shouldn't be here Kakashi," Obito said.

It was a curious thing to say and it brought Kakashi out of his funk for a moment.

When Kakashi didn't say anything, Obito continued. "How did you know I was alive?"

"I know everything Obito," Kakashi indirectly answered the man's question. He could barely force the words out. Something in his chest twisted. "I know why sensei and Kushina died. I know how Madara used Rin and me to manipulate you."

Obito's eye narrowed. "Manipulate me? No, more like led me to the light. This world is pointless. I only work toward a better future for us all." He looked at Kakashi, a little sad. "We can all be together again."

Despite his inner turmoil, something clicked inside of Kakashi's head. The information that Jiraiya had sent, along with Obito's words, made something suddenly clear to him. His genius brain went into overdrive, the idea growing like a weed. The Hatake frowned at his former teammate. He quickly organized his thoughts and spoke. "If you're working so hard to bring about this better world," Jiraiya had written something quick about using the tailed beasts to end the world, but Kakashi had skimmed it, "then what are _you_ doing here?"

Obito blinked, taken aback at Kakashi's sudden topic change. "What?"

Kakashi's voice became stronger, surer. "This plan for the new world, it requires you to collect all the tailed beasts, right? Then what are you doing in the Mist Village? There's only one jinchuriki in the Mist now and he's completely under your control. How long have you been here, manipulating the Mizukage rather than capturing the beast inside of him?"

Obito became defensive. "I don't have to answer to you Bakashi."

"You wanted to know, didn't you?" Kakashi guessed. "You had to find out what the Mist wanted with Rin."

"You don't get to speak her name," Obito snarled.

"You delayed Madara's plans for world domination," Kakashi ignored Obito's anger. He continued to speak in a calm, sure voice. His new theory occupied his entire mind, crowding out his guilt for the moment. "So that you could infiltrate the Mist's leadership and find out exactly why it had to be Rin who died."

Obito looked enraged. Before he could say a word, Kakashi spoke again.

"You don't have to keep searching Obito, I know why. The Leaf Village has captured and interrogated Zetsu. It was Madara. Madara manipulated the past Mizukage into singling Rin out and turning her into a jinchuriki weapon. He wanted you to see her destroyed." Kakashi's voice faltered. Now that he'd figured it out, had said it all aloud, he felt hollow inside. His clever piecing together of the truth wouldn't bring Rin back.

Obito was so angered and stunned that he didn't react as Mei approached. The kunoichi gave Obito a wide berth. Mei ran up to join Kakashi and Zabuza, out of breath. The dark bruises forming around her neck concerned Kakashi. He'd ask her about it later, if there was a later.

Mei stood tall at Kakashi's side. She continued when Kakashi couldn't go on. Having the support of these two gave her a strength she'd never known before. It was nice having people at her back. "But it turned out even better than Madara could have hoped. Rin killed herself using Kakashi as the instrument of her death. That pushed you right over the edge, didn't it? You sacrificed yourself to protect Kakashi and then he killed Rin. You had nothing left."

Mei turned to Kakashi, giving him a nod. _You can do this._

"But you weren't as devoted to the cause as Madara would have liked," Kakashi pointed out. "Otherwise you would have gathered the beasts already. It's been, what, seven years? And instead of following Madara's instructions, you're here, manipulating the jinchuriki instead of killing him."

"Why her?" Obito belted out suddenly.

Kakashi flinched, his bravado gone at the accusation. His guilt rose up and nearly choked him. "I'm sorry-"

"I wasn't talking to you Bakashi," Obito cried. "I was talking to them!" He pointed at the Mist ninja standing with Kakashi. "Out of all the people in the entire world, the Mist chose Rin as their jinchuriki, as a dirty bomb."

"It was Madara who did it, not our village," Mei replied. Her previous statement didn't seem to have sunken in yet. "I know our village isn't blameless but no village is." Mei felt Kakashi's eyes on her as she spoke.

"Your village allowed it," Obito replied. "And so I will make sure it continues to suffer."

"I can't let you do that Obito," Kakashi said. "You need to come back home with me."

Obito laughed. "Home? You have no home _Copy Ninja_," he spat the title. "The Leaf Village has you listed as a missing nin. You are an outcast."

"Better an outcast than out of my mind," Kakashi replied. "What you're doing needs to end."

"Yagura," Obito said, suddenly calm, "kill him."

The current Mizukage, a child not much older than Haku, seemed to materialize out of a nearby puddle. The boy welded a staff and made a beeline for Kakashi.

"I don't think so," Mei cried. She jumped forward, intercepting and kicking her Mizukage in the jaw. The boy went sprawling, not expecting the attack from one of his own.

"Your fight is with us Yagura," Zabuza finally spoke. He loosed his sword in a sweeping movement. "Leave the Leaf ninja to their squabble."

In silent answer, the Mizukage weaved some hand signs and blew boiling mist at the pair.

"That won't work on me," Mei called. She countered Yagura's acidic cloud with one of her own. Quietly she said, "Zabuza, stay behind me if he does that."

"You don't have to tell me twice," the swordsman muttered. "We need to get this fight away from Kakashi. You can't protect us both while he's dealing with the Uchiha."

"Right," Mei agreed. The unlikely pair of missing and Hunter nin slowly began to herd Yagura away from the Leaf ninja. They made their way onto a nearby lake and the water war began.

The splashes of water-style jutsu, including a giant whirlpool, became white noise in Kakashi's ears. He needed to trust his traveling companions to take care of themselves. Obito was his responsibility. He had to see it through. This version of Obito, if he couldn't be reasoned with, had to die.

As if reading Kakashi's thoughts, Obito taunted him. "Abandoning your friends again Kakashi? Anything to reach your goal, huh?"

Kakashi refused to be drawn in by these words. "Obito, you have to believe me. Madara used Rin's death to turn you. He's using you."

"How can he use someone who has nothing left to live for?" Obito argued. "I'm his mindless tool, just like you're a tool to the Leaf. What are you even fighting for anymore?"

"Me," Kakashi replied. The answer seemed to stun Obito. The realization hardly left Kakashi less shocked.

When Kakashi bothered to consider what he fought for, he settled on the future, the future of the Leaf, the life that his teammates never got to have. Now he knew that he could fight for himself as well. Minato had thought that Kakashi was worth the effort. Obito thought he was worth the sacrifice. Rin, Guy, Kushina, Tenzo, Itachi, even Sakumo in his way, thought Kakashi was worth their effort and lives respectively. It was about time Kakashi joined the list of people who were fighting for him. He was loyal to the Leaf but the Leaf wasn't all he fought for now.

Obito brushed this aside with a wave of his hand. "This world needs to end, this suffering. You must see it."

Kakashi's new resolve gave him strength. "Did you think my suffering needed to end? When you pushed me out of the way of that boulder?"

Obito's face twitched. "That was the action of a foolish boy. I am not that person now."

"Then why didn't you kill me that day, after you saw Rin die? I was unconscious and completely defenseless. You killed all of those Mist ninja that had surrounded us right? But you left me alive. Why?"

Obito snarled, apparently unable to form a coherent answer. Kakashi's logic only made him furious. Before Kakashi could say anything else, Obito rushed forward with a burst of speed. Obito was fast, far faster than Kakashi remembered.

The fight began as so many of their practice spars had, with taijutsu. Punches and strikes were turned aside or dodged in turn. Kakashi twisted to avoid one blow, kicked out with his left leg, and connected. Obito's knee should have been put out of joint from the strike but there was no pop when the blow landed. Kakashi was suddenly curious about Obito's crushed right side. That hand and side of his face seemed too pale and uniform to be human flesh. Even skin that had been out of the sunlight for years should still have some color variation, like the subtle shading of veins under the skin. What was this white flesh that was so strong and yet didn't register pain? He didn't have much time to consider it. Obito took advantage of Kakashi's confusion and pressed his attack.

The fight went on. Kakashi was the first to draw a weapon but Obito was the first to throw out a jutsu.

Kakashi used old tricks and new ones, throwing his former teammate off with the switches. Despite neither taking advantage, Kakashi knew that time was not on his side. If Yagura defeated Mei and Zabuza, all was lost. If he allowed Obito to continue to drag out the fight then he was in similar trouble.

Obito blew another large fireball. Kakashi blocked with an earthen wall, knowing that Obito would try to hide in the flames. With a sudden awareness that something was below him, Kakashi jumped out of the way in time to avoid Obito's grasping hand. The Uchiha had burrowed through the earth in an attempt to use a headhunter jutsu.

Kakashi, along with the shadow clone he'd hidden in his earthen wall, pulled the crumbling wall down on top of the Uchiha. Obito bellowed with rage. Kakashi was disturbed at the realization that he'd just crushed Obito under a pile of rocks, this time willingly. He didn't have time for remorse. Obito jumped free of the rubble, shrieking. He threw sharps at Kakashi, who blocked them in turn.

The shuriken and kunai deflected off of each other. Kakashi was quick to notice, as the projectiles passed him, that some had chakra strings attached. The Hatake used his own fire style jutsu to set the threads alight, making them visible. Obito severed the connection and the tools dropped. Kakashi stepped onto one of the fallen kunai as the Uchiha rushed him.

Kakashi spun as if to attack with a roundhouse kick, telegraphing his movements. Obito pulled up short to avoid the coming blow. At just the right angle, Kakashi kicked out, releasing the chakra that held the kunai to the bottom of his foot. It was simple but effective. Obito never saw the blade coming. It struck him in the shoulder of his flesh arm.

Obito howled in pain. He rushed at Kakashi, holding out his pale arm as if to grapple with his teammate. Kakashi caught the hand with his and Obito grinned. Without meaning to, Kakashi's hand felt compelled to follow Obito's as it weaved signs. Realizing what signs Obito intended, Kakashi broke off the sequence and changed the position of his hand to a different seal. The disruption in the sequence startled the Uchiha so that he didn't let go of Kakashi's hand. Kakashi sent electricity flowing down his arm and into Obito's, scorching the pale flesh.

Obito grimaced but the pain in that arm didn't seem to bother him as much as his left. Whatever it was that had been grafted onto him, it was tough. Kakashi kicked Obito away from him, sending the Uchiha sprawling.

Kakashi chanced a glance over to Mei and Zabuza's fight. There was so much water being thrown around that it was hard for him to tell who was winning. He found it odd that the Mizukage hadn't brought any bodyguards with him outside of the village. And thinking of the Mist Village, why had no one come to investigate the huge masses of chakra that should be alerting any sensor-type with a pulse? Kakashi and Obito were keeping things low key but Mei, Zabuza, and Yagura were throwing some heavy water style jutsu around. Yet no one had come?

This thought seemed to hit Kakashi and Obito at the same time. They both paused, breathing hard, to assess their surroundings. What Kakashi discovered made his stomach drop.

Itachi, Kakashi would know his teammate's chakra anywhere, and a squad of Leaf ANBU were watching the fights from a distant ridge. The sight of them made Kakashi and Obito both freeze.

A sudden stillness in the water behind them alerted Kakashi to the end of the Mist ninja's bout. He was afraid to turn around, afraid of what he would see. Zabuza and Mei weren't friends, exactly, but he didn't want any harm to come to them. If they lost, even if they hadn't, now there was Leaf ANBU to deal with? Kakashi felt the plan, his life even, drawing to a close. This was it. He was low on chakra, his Mist Village support was probably defeated, and now the ANBU were here to drag him back to the Leaf. They would take Obito's eye and then what? Kakashi wondered at that. Was it even worth hanging on to Obito's eye anymore?

Surely the ANBU must see that Obito is alive and fighting Kakashi? What would they think? A thousand thoughts rushed through his mind but Kakashi couldn't focus on any one of them. He was too tired. He was tired of fighting, tired of running.

Kakashi turned to Obito. His back straightened. "Give up now," Kakashi advised.

Obito scoffed.

"That's Uchiha Itachi up there," Kakashi gestured. "He may have only been a toddler when-" Kakashi couldn't bring himself to say "when you died", it was too absurd. He finally settled on, "when you were a chunin. But he is a prodigy among even your clansmen."

Obito scoffed. "I've dealt with prodigies before. You still haven't killed me."

"No," Kakashi agreed. "But Leaf ninja don't usually kill missing nin on the spot. We turn them in."

Obito turned to Kakashi, skeptical. "You can't think I'd just let you do that."

"You're outnumbered," Kakashi bluffed. He had no idea if Zabuza or Mei were alive. Neither had approached to offer him their support.

"They could be here for you," Obito countered. "And I'll slip back into the Mist Village."

"They would have sensed your chakra," Kakashi replied.

"They might think it's yours," Obito shot back. "You have one of my eyes after all."

Kakashi was about to say something else when there was a blip on his radar. It was so sudden that he didn't even have time to tense. Obito never stood a chance. The bunt of Shisui's kunai hovered above where Obito's head had once been. The rogue Uchiha fell to the ground, unconscious. He had never even sensed the younger Uchiha. Shisui was just that fast.

The last Hatake's question of how Itachi had gotten there so soon was now answered. Shisui had teleported the squad.

Kakashi immediately looked down to watch the boy's feet. Shisui's Sharingan was activated. Kakashi took stock of his options. He couldn't outrun the fastest ninja in the Leaf. Even his many practices with Minato-sensei wouldn't help him here. Shisui's use of speed had an entirely different strategy to it. Besides, Kakashi was low on chakra and unlikely to win in a fight. In addition, he had Mei and Zabuza to think about. As if he could read his thoughts, Shisui looked beyond Kakashi and the crumpled Obito to the lake.

"Are they friends of yours senpai?"

The title confused Kakashi but that was low in priority compared to the words the boy had spoken. Kakashi whipped around to look at the lake himself.

Mei and Zabuza were making their way off of the water. Zabuza carried an unconscious Yagura over his shoulder. The swordsman walked with a limp and all of the skin on his left side was a scaly red as if it had been burned. Mei didn't look much better. In addition to the darkening handprint on her neck, the Hunter nin had a large bruise forming that extended from her right ear down to her mouth. Her lips on that side were similarly swelled. She held her right arm close to her chest but it was unclear if that was because the arm was injured or to nurse the gash in her abdomen, it could have been both. Still, she managed to give Kakashi a lopsided smile as they approached.

Kakashi could not return the smile. He had no idea what was about to happen. Shisui had called him senpai. Kakashi's mind, temporarily relieved at the sight of his triumphant companions, turned back to the Uchiha. The rest of the unmasked ANBU squad was on its way. Shisui's eyes were no longer a flashy red.

"Did you need any more help senpai?" Shisui asked.

"I had it covered," Kakashi blurted.

"I'm sure you did." Shisui raised an eyebrow but his mouth betrayed a small grin. "I have to say, we were surprised to see that you beat us here." The boy wasn't boastful, but his speed really should have made it impossible for Kakashi to arrive first.

Kakashi shrugged. "I was already here."

Shisui opened his mouth in a silent, aha, of understanding. The approach of the rest of the squad cut off any further comment.

"How are things in the Leaf?" Kakashi asked. It had been so long since he'd spoken with a fellow Leaf ninja. He was dying for news from home. It was silly, considering his possible impending death, but since Itachi was in the lead of this squad, Kakashi hoped he'd live another day or two.

"Stable," Shisui responded. He bent to bind Obito with a seal and chakra cuffs, then straightened. "Thanks to you."

Kakashi blinked in confusion. "Thanks to me?" He must be more tired than he thought.

Shisui nodded. "Because of you fighting for Tenzo's life, Itachi found the report that led the Uchiha to Danzo's treachery. I might not be here if my clan had not been forewarned of Danzo's designs."

"That's a really roundabout way of looking at it. I didn't do anything."

Shisui shrugged. "That's the way Itachi always tells it."

"It's dangerous to speak so highly of a missing nin." Kakashi warned.

"We're ANBU," Shisui smiled, "danger is part of the program."

Kakashi felt an ache in his chest. That was something Kakashi had told Itachi when he'd joined his squad. The ache joined Kakashi's fatigue and made him want to take a nap or at least sit down. However, the Mist ninja were approaching him from behind while the rest of the ANBU squad was in front of him. Now was not the time for rest.

Shisui raised both eyebrows when Kakashi didn't even turn to acknowledge the possible enemies behind him. Instead, he asked after their well-being.

Zabuza grunted, not wanting to go around listing weaknesses in front of Leaf ninja. Mei's eyes turned serious. "I'm afraid that the wounds to our village will be harder to heal than any injury we've received today."

Shisui nodded, acknowledging the wisdom of these words. His clansmen gathered around him, Itachi in the lead.

"Senpai," Itachi said. "We've come to take you home."

Zabuza shifted nervously, his sword still in hand. It would be difficult to fight with the Mizukage over his shoulder. His eyes flicked about, considering the group. Mei's face was passive but her eyes practically glowed as she watched the squad of Leaf ninja. Kakashi was genuinely touched by their unspoken concern.

"I'm ready to go home," Kakashi replied. He felt the Mist pair relax behind him. "But-" He turned to Mei and Zabuza.

"Alright, alright, I'll go with you, make sure they're treating you well," Zabuza spoke suddenly. "That is, if Mei will watch over…things," he didn't want to mention Haku in front of these new Leaf ninja, "for me until I get back. Then I can take my rightful place as Mizukage."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "What about the village?"

"We've operated without a Mizukage before." Zabuza shrugged.

Mei cleared her throat to get the swordsman's attention. "I know we haven't had much time to discuss it but you do realize Zabuza, that as Mizukage, it will be your responsibility to watch over _everyone_ in the Mist Village?"

Zabuza blinked. This had apparently never occurred to him before. "Everyone?" He repeated the word, weighing it in his mouth.

"Everyone," Mei confirmed. "And it's come to my attention, while traveling with you, that you find caring for just one extra person to be, shall we say, burdensome? However, as the right hand to the Mizukage, for example, you could keep an eye on how the village is run without such responsibilities."

Zabuza looked at Mei for a long moment. "And I suppose you'd enjoy my backing if you took the position?"

Mei shrugged as if it didn't matter to her. "Even as a missing nin, you had enough support to initiate one coup." She politely left out that Zabuza's coup had failed. "As a forgiven missing nin you would be a powerful ally. Who better to keep me in check if the power of office begins to corrupt my judgement?"

Zabuza smiled and Kakashi could see each of his sharpened teeth. "That's not a bad idea, Lady Mizukage." He gave her a little bow. Kakashi wasn't sure if the swordsman was mocking her or not.

Mei turned to the Leaf ANBU. "Things will be turbulent in the Mist in the coming weeks but I hope to bring a lasting peace to our land. I am trusting you to keep our internal struggles a secret until we're ready to reveal them ourselves?"

Itachi bowed. "We look forward to hearing word of your appointment, Lady Mizukage."

Mei waved him off. "I'm not Mizukage yet. Lord Yagura may retain his seat, depending on how our jonin react to the news of Obito's mind control. It won't be easy, sorting all of this out."

"All the more reason for me to follow Kakashi back to the Leaf," Zabuza declared.

The group looked at Zabuza skeptically, for different reasons, but no one argued.

**Author's Note:** I love the Kakashi/Obito fight that takes place in canon. I think the flashback cuts are a great touch and a lot of the fight involves trickery and skill rather than who has more chakra to punch harder. However, I didn't want to write a blow by blow of a fight we've already seen, so I wrote this one, putting a different spin on my favorite moments from that fight. My intention was to pay homage to the original.


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue**

Kakashi was grateful to have Zabuza with him as they made their way back to the Leaf. It wasn't long before his mask was back in place, although his headband remained straight across his brow. He should have felt at home with the Leaf ANBU, but he didn't. He was still technically a missing nin, being taken home to face trial for his desertion, at least that's what he thought.

Itachi blinked when Kakashi asked him about it. "What do you mean desertion? The Hokage sent you on an undercover mission. I delivered the mission details myself. It was top secret, only the Hokage, you, and I knew about it."

Kakashi stared back at the young man who, just a few weeks ago, had entered his apartment and warned him to flee his home. "Itachi-"

"Your mission was to go undercover as a missing nin. We didn't want you to be killed, obviously, that's why we set such a high bounty for you to be returned alive if captured."

Kakashi cleared his throat, struggling not to be amused by Itachi's matter of fact delivery, as if this wasn't entirely contrived. "And my mission was?"

"Top secret, we can't talk about it even now. But considering everything that's been revealed since Orochimaru and Zetsu's captures, plus Obito's return, we can let people draw their own conclusions."

"Better let that one go Hatake," Zabuza chimed in. "Sounds like thinking about it too hard is above your paygrade."

Kakashi and Itachi both ignored the eavesdropper's banter. "And the Uchiha clan?" Kakashi touched his closed left eye for emphasis. After the discovery of Danzo's implants, certain members of the clan would still be less than happy to see Kakashi with Obito's eye.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Itachi replied, his face becoming grave.

"Will there be a coverup? With what Obito did in the Mist I mean," Kakashi added. He suddenly felt tired. Obito had nearly destroyed the Mist Village from the inside.

"Considering your relationship with the Mizukage-elect," Itachi replied, "I think the Mist will forgive the Leaf for what our missing nin did, so long as we punish him accordingly."

Kakashi blinked. "My relationship?"

Itachi nodded. "Aren't you and Terumi Mei romantically involved?"

Zabuza snickered.

Kakashi stared, unable to compute this last sentence. Then his cheeks got hot, the cool night contrasting with his maskless face. "What? No, of course not! What made you think we were?"

Itachi stared at Kakashi with his black eyes, as if it were obvious.

Kakashi was at a loss. He looked around and caught Zabuza's eye. The man wiggled his thin eyebrows at Kakashi suggestively. Kakashi let out an exasperated sigh. Just because he and Mei were both single did not immediately make them an item. He didn't know anything about her or her dreams besides becoming Mizukage. Still, he wouldn't mind finding out if the opportunity presented itself.

Kakashi was drawn out of his thoughts when the silence alerted him to Itachi's continued stare. Had he been daydreaming? Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm going to bed."

0000000

It was strange to return to the Leaf Village. He had only been exiled for a handful of weeks, but it was the longest Kakashi had ever been away from home. Once his "secret mission" was known, people would welcome him back with open arms. Until then, the march through the streets toward Hokage Tower looked more like an execution squad than a triumphant return. It was a muted, poignant walk rather than the joyful routine of a mission completed.

It was only Zabuza, Kakashi, Itachi, and Shisui that headed for the tower. The rest of the squad had already peeled away, taking Obito with them via an unseen route. Villagers stopped to point and stare, not only at Kakashi but at Zabuza as well. Anyone wondering about the bounty on the duo, since Kakashi and Zabuza had yet to be formally pardoned, was dissuaded by the Uchiha ANBU flanking them. It was as much for their protection as for show.

The Hokage was not in his office, as it turned out. Itachi and the others were rerouted to the Hokage's residence in the Uchiha district. More stares and whispers, but nothing Kakashi wasn't used to from the clan.

As they neared the Uchiha dwelling, Kakashi saw young Sasuke and Naruto, his sensei's son, playing in the yard. His heart clenched as the blonde fell from a tree. The young boys were attempting to tree-walk with little success. The two stopped what they were doing to watch and follow the procession into the house. Fugaku smiled indulgently at the young boys but just the same, signaled his wife to have them led away. She rose to do so, shooing the boys with her hands.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked, pointing at Kakashi. Zabuza still proudly wore his Mist Village headband but despite Kakashi's Leaf Village one, Naruto didn't recognize the man.

"It's rude to point, idiot," Sasuke pushed Naruto's extended hand down.

Fugaku looked at Kakashi for a moment and smiled. He then turned to Naruto. "He is your brother, Naruto."

Naruto stopped to blink in confusion. Mikoto looked at her husband in surprise but didn't say anything. Her black eyes grew damp. Naruto's confusion turned to melancholy.

Before Naruto could ask, Fugaku smiled. "He is not your brother by blood, but he was very close to your real parents, like a son to them."

Kakashi struggled to maintain a passive face when Fugaku caught his eye.

Naruto looked up, his interest piqued. "So he's my brother, like how Sasuke is my brother?"

"Exactly," Fugaku replied. "I look forward to introducing you. But he's been away on an important mission, so I have to speak with him first, alright?" He waved with a hand. Mikoto, nearly in tears herself, gestured the boys out of the room.

Naruto nodded, excited to meet someone else who could tell him even more about his parents. It wasn't the same as having them there, but it was still nice to hear about them.

Kakashi had about had it with being an emotional sponge, constantly filled up and wrung out again, for the last few weeks. He knelt before his Hokage, bowing his head while he collected himself.

"Hatake Kakashi, I assume Itachi has informed you about the termination of your mission?"

Kakashi knew better than to argue. This _mission_ of his seemed more real all the time. It certainly felt more real than his life over the past five weeks. He'd fled his village, befriended three Mist ninja, found out that Obito is alive, the world was saved from the machinations of an Uchiha thought to be long dead, and possibly assisted in overturning leadership in a foreign village. It was all too much. "Yes sir."

"Then I would appreciate your verbal report later on when we're in the security of my office. Until then, I'd like to know why Momochi Zabuza is in my house."

Zabuza grinned, showing off his teeth. He gave a little bow. "I am here as an emissary from the Mist Village, Lord Hokage. Mizukage-elect Terumi Mei sent me to be here in case Hatake Kakashi's efforts in apprehending Uchiha Obito were not properly acknowledged. That, and to be sure you knew how seriously we in the Mist take this breech in our security. Our confidence in the Leaf's ability to handle their missing nin, in this peaceful time, has been shaken."

Kakashi nearly laughed aloud. He had no idea that Zabuza could be so eloquent. He must have been working on that stilted speech the entire trip back. That, and it was simply ridiculous that Zabuza petition for the Leaf to take better responsibility for their missing nin when Zabuza himself had yet to be cleared of his own desertion status. Still, Kakashi remained silent. Now was not the time to undermine his friend's bluff.

Fugaku smiled a bit, acknowledging the swordsman's boldness. "I understand your concerns. Please relay to your village's leadership," it was too dangerous, politically, for Fugaku to acknowledge anyone as Mizukage at this point. As Mei had said, Yagura may still retain his position as Fourth Mizukage, "that we take Obito's desertion and subsequent activities very seriously. We frankly thought him to be deceased. He has been listed as such since the last war."

Zabuza bowed again. "I'll be happy to relay the Lord Hokage's message."

When Zabuza was dismissed, Kakashi couldn't hold himself back any longer. "Lord Hokage, what will happen to Obito?"

Fugaku frowned deeply. "He will be tried for his crimes, privately. There's no need to draw any more attention to this than is necessary. His counsel could probably get him a lightened sentence with an insanity plea but that will only be the difference between life imprisonment and execution."

Kakashi nodded.

"As for you," Fugaku continued, "we need to discuss the status of your left eye."

Kakashi felt Itachi stiffen behind him but he ignored the boy's unease. He was ready with his reply. "The Uchiha clan can have it," Kakashi replied immediately.

Fugaku was startled. "Are you sure?"

Kakashi nodded. "Obito, the Obito that I knew, wanted me to see the future with his eye. He wanted me to defend the Leaf with it when he couldn't. He, that Obito, is dead but his ideals are not. If giving up his eye is better for the security of the Leaf, then that is what I will do." Obito's eye had been a gift, but also a burden for Kakashi. At this point, his duty was to let it go rather than hang on. He could honor Obito's, his Obito's, memory in other ways.

Fugaku nodded. "This certainly makes things easier. And we can get you on an organ donor list so that you may return to active duty as soon as possible. I'm going to need you in the coming months."

Kakashi couldn't help it, he felt pride well up within him. He was useful outside of his village, in and of himself, but it was still nice to know that he was wanted and needed at home. He was not simply a tool. He was worth something. His father had thought so, Minato-sensei, Obito, Rin, Itachi, they had all tried to show him. It was about time Kakashi saw it in himself.

"What would you say to an emissary position in the meantime? You seem to have made some friends in high places in the Mist."

Kakashi struggled to maintain his composure. Was this about Mei again? They were just friends, barely friends really. "It will depend on how the Mist chooses to deal with Lord Yagura, sir."

"Exactly my point," the Hokage replied, "you know more about this situation than we've known in months. You can provide us with valuable insight."

Kakashi could feel Itachi laughing at him. It was as if they were trying to pair him and Mei up.

Still, Kakashi didn't feel disappointed. If he was ordered to get to know Terumi Mei better, well then, that was a burden he would just have to bear. He smirked behind his mask. "I will do whatever the Leaf needs," Kakashi replied.

The End


End file.
